The Many Secrets of Hanah O'Riley
by Elizabeth Prewett
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts, and secrets start spilling out. We get to see lots of Remus Lupin later, and same interesting things are revealed about Dumbledore. Questions will be answered later, and if you review I will post more.
1. Chapter one

disclaimer: I own Hannah and anyone else you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to   
J. K. Rowling  
  
Chapter One  
"I have some good news for you!" said Mrs. Tweedy, the head of the orphanage I lived in. "Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has offered to take you on as a transfer student. He has reviewed the academic records of you, and was astounded at your perfect grades. There is a concern, however, about you being a werewolf. You assured me that Dumbledore would let you into Hogwarts. You were right. Would you like to go, Hannah?"  
"Of course I would!" I cried, "I have been waiting for this day since I could read! When does the term start?"  
"On September first, in two weeks." said Mrs. Tweedy. "We will have to get you to Diagon Alley to buy all your school things. In the letter your parents wrote me before they died, it said that you have a fortune at Gringotts, the wizard bank. We will go there next week, and then stay at the Leaky Cauldron until it is time to leave for Kings Cross station. I have a week off, and I would enjoy spending it in Diagon Alley. You should go pack anything you have into a bag, and inform your friends of this. You should also say goodbye to Lydia. You will need to make the Wolfsbane potion before we leave."  
I skipped up to my room, elated. I would finally be getting out of The School and Orphanage for Sorcerers. It was a wonderful thought. The orphanage wasn't bad, and the school was really good, but I had a mission at Hogwarts. It said so in the letter that my parents wrote to me before they died. Actually I should say, before they were killed, by Voldemort.  
Over the next week, I said goodbye to all my friends. They were glad that I got to go, but disappointed that it wasn't them instead. I also had to say goodbye to Lydia. She was my adopted sister. Everyone in the orphanage got one when they turned 14. It was to teach us responsibility. We didn't have to take total care of them, but we were supposed to help out a lot. Lydia had just turned one a few months ago, and was beginning to be able to say my name. I was going to miss her a lot.  
Before I knew it, it was time for me to leave. I went down to Mrs. Tweedy's office. She was there waiting for me. "Can I come back on the holidays to visit Lydia?" I asked her   
"Sure," she said. "You can use floo powder, which is how we are going to travel to the Leaky Cauldron. Have you ever used it before?"  
"Not that I remember." I answered her.  
"All right, then, all you have to do is throw some of this into the fire, step in, and say 'Diagon Alley.' You will go through the floo network, and fall out of a grate in a pub. Wait there for me."  
I threw the powder in the fire, and it turned green. I stepped in nervously, and shouted "Diagon Alley" through a mouthful of ash. Suddenly, I spiraled downward out of control. One nauseous moment later, I found myself on the floor of a dark room. The next second, Mrs. Tweedy appeared next to me. We walked over to a bald man, who showed us the way to our rooms.   
We put our things away, and then walked into the back of the pub. There was nothing but a brick wall and a trash can there. To my astonishment, Mrs. Tweedy pulled out her wand and tapped a brick three times. The brick disappeared leaving a small hole that swelled into a huge archway. Beyond the archway I could see a big, white building, and lots of little shops. Mrs. Tweedy laughed at the look on my face, and pushed me through the archway. As soon as she stepped through after me, it shrank back to a solid wall.   
"That big building is Gringotts," Mrs. Tweedy said. "We are going to get your money there." We went to the building, and stood in front of the doors just long enough to read:  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
before the doors opened, and we were bowed inside by two creatures wearing red suits that I recognized as goblins. We went up to a big counter, and Mrs. Tweedy told one of the goblins that we needed to get into my safe.  
"What's her name?" the goblin asked.  
"Hannah." I said.  
"We have instructions to let anyone who's name is Hannah through to the family vault. If she can open the door, she is the right Hannah."  
We were escorted by another goblin to a row of carts. We got in to one, and traveled at a breakneck speed through what seemed like millions of dark tunnels. When we got out of the cart, the goblin turned to me and spoke.   
"You have a family handle on your vault. Only someone from your family can open it. Just turn the knob."   
I did as I was told, and opened the safe door. After a lot of purple smoke cleared away, I saw a mountain of gold and silver coins. There were also a lot of strange looking items there.  
"Your parents left you all this," Mrs. Tweedy said. "I have a list of the things you are supposed to take now." She read off of a piece of paper; "A sneakoscope- that'd be this. A set of diaries - these here. The Invisible Book of Invisibility - how are we supposed to find that? Oh- it says Have Hannah say Accio Book without a wand. Ok, Hannah-"  
"Accio Book," I cried. Sure enough, I felt a book zoom into my hands.  
"Put that in this bag. You also need-wow-an invisibility cloak!  
That's right here-they're only invisible when they are on something alive. You also are supposed to get a stack of maps-these. Now money- this is the right amount. We're all set, Hannah. Let's go buy your school things now."  
I was shocked. My vault looked like my parents had died in an empty house- every thing I could imagine was there. I looked at it longingly for a moment, then we got back in the cart and out of Gringotts without throwing up.   
After Gringotts Mrs. Tweedy decided that we should stop at Florean Fortescu's Ice Cream shop and look over the list of subjects to see which ones I wanted to take, and which ones I had to take. I decide to take the study of ancient runes, care of magical creatures, and (of course) divination. I was severely disappointed by the fact that I had to take potions.  
After I picked my subjects, Mrs. Tweedy pulled out a book list, and we went to Flourish and Blots to get my books. Next we went to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions, and I found out that we had to get robes. I got my plain robes and a cloak that had been spelled to keep me warm every where I went. After that we went to get an owl. I fell in love with this color-changing one I saw. I named it Rainbow.   
I also got a snake. Mrs. Tweedy was shocked. "What do you want a snake for? They're poisonous!"  
"Are you poisonous?" I asked my snake in parseltongue.  
"No." It answered. "I only eat little animals and bugs. You don't have to feed me, I will find food in the place I live. Where will I live mistress?"  
"Hogwarts." I said to it.  
I looked up, and realized that Mrs. Tweedy was gazing at me open mouthed. "I'm a parselmouth" I said simply.  
"No kidding." she said faintly.  
We went to Ollivenders because my wand was not working properly. Mr. Ollivender scared me. As soon as I walked in, he said "Hannah O'Riley, so nice to see you. A little late, but that's ok." He measured me every way you could think of, and then started pulling wands from the shelves and telling me how long they were. Like I cared. After about ten tries, I got a mahogany wand, eleven inches with a unicorn hair in it.  
The next day, I went to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and looked at broomsticks. I decided not to buy one that day, but to try and predict whether or not I would even get on the Quidditch team. I went back to The Leaky Cauldron, where Mrs. Tweedy was waiting for me. She said we still had to buy a cauldron, telescope, and anything extra I wanted. I decided on a crystal ball and tea leaves- both crucial to divination. I also got a few books on the subject. After that I went back to my room to See if I was going to make the Hogwarts Quidditch team. I Saw that I was- as Chaser. That started me thinking about brooms again. Speed was important for a Chaser, and so was controllability. I decided to ask Mrs. Tweedy how much I ought to spend on a broom.  
At dinner that night I brought it up. She said "I thought of that too, Hannah. I think that if you are going to be Chaser for your house team, then you need a good broom. What house will you be in?"  
"Gryffindor." I answered without hesitating.  
"Gryffindor is the best House, from what I hear." Said Mrs. Tweedy. "For a going away, being in Gryffindor, making the team, and for a capturing a death eater present- I am going to chip in and help you pay for a Firebolt."  
"A Firebolt!" I gasped. Those things cost a lot of money!" I can't let you help pay for that!"  
"Ok," said Mrs. Tweedy patiently. "Then the school will pay for half of a Firebolt."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes. My mind is made up."  
"Thank you soooo much Mrs. Tweedy!!" I cried jumping in circles around her. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!"  
"Not a problem, dear. We can get it tomorrow, along with some potions ingredients that you need. You'd best go to bed now. See you in the morning.  
The next morning, I woke up in a wonderful mood. I was about to get a Firebolt! I went down stairs to have breakfast, and saw Mrs. Tweedy. I rushed over and gave her a big hug. I had always liked her, but now that feeling was tripled! We went to Quality Quidditch Supplies to get my Firebolt, but when I heard the price, I almost fainted! Mrs. Tweedy's face didn't even change expression when she heard, she just calmly took half of the money out of her purse, and half out of mine. It struck me that she had probably been planing this all along.   
After I rushed back to the Leaky Cauldron to put my Firebolt up, we went to the Apothecary to get the regular potions ingredients, plus some. (For the Wolfsbane potion.) Then we went to get a trunk. I got one that would stretch on the inside so that everything would fit, and it was bewitched to be feather-light. I also got a quill pen and parchment. (It seemed that Hogwarts was a little behind the times.) Then I went back to my room to start packing.  
We spent the rest of the day looking around all the shops. I saw a perfect moving model of the galaxy, and bought it so that I would always know exactly when it was a full moon. (Not like I didn't any ways, but it was cool.) I remembered that the full moon would be on my first night at Hogwarts, and sighed. It didn't seem like the best way to start off the year.  
Mrs. Tweedy said she had a note from Professor Dumbledore that I could go to Hogwarts in the teacher's compartment of the train, with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and then go straight to the Shrieking Shack and take the potion. I would just wait there until morning, and then go to his office to be sorted. I could act like I missed the train. It was the perfect arrangement.  
I got to Kings Cross station early on September first, so that I could sneak in to the teachers compartment without being noticed. I was a little bit confused when Mrs. Tweedy told me that I was supposed to go to platform 9 and three quarters. I looked around and saw a platform nine and a platform ten, but nothing in between them.  
"How am I supposed to get on the train?" I asked Mrs. Tweedy. "I don't even see the platform."  
"It says in this letter that you are supposed to walk straight through the barrier between nine and ten." Mrs. Tweedy explained. "Try to do it discreetly. We don't want the muggles to freak out."  
"Right." I said. "That would not be good."  
I said goodbye to Mrs. Tweedy, and promised to write often. She waited until I had gotten on the train before she disapparated back to the orphanage.   
I found the conductor and asked him where the teacher's compartment was. I was told that it was the first compartment on the train, so I went to it and sat down. It was quite comfortable, and looked brand new. I wondered if it had just been added. It was a while before the new D.A.D.A. teacher joined me on the train. When he did, I was shocked to see that it was Professor Lupin, my parents friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: The story gets explained a little bit in this chapter. Keep reading, a plot will appear eventually.  
  
Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize, everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling  
  
  
Chapter 2  
I knew that he was a werewolf too. I was curious about the arrangements for the night, so I did this little spell that I invented (crybglo) to make a glowing crystal ball appear in my hand. I looked in to it and saw that Professor Lupin had some Wolfsbane potion, and he would transform in his office. Being a good divinator is so handy when you don't want to bring up a touchy subject.  
When I looked up, I realized that professor Lupin had been watching me the whole time. I was thankful that I had whispered the spell, no need for him to know that I had gone against the rules (slightly) of inventing new spells. Suddenly, I got the full impact of Remus Lupin being at Hogwarts. In Diagon Alley, I had looked into my crystal ball to see if anyone that knew about who my mother really was (besides McGonagall) was going to be there. The answer I had seen was 'no.' Either I had miss-predicted, or Professor Lupin didn't know. Neither option seemed quite right. I decided to find out which it was.  
"Oh, hello Professor Lupin, my name is Hannah O'Riley."  
"How did you know who I was?" he asked.  
"I am a Seer." I said, truthfully, but not in answer to his question.  
"You must be a pretty good Seer," he said. "I don't think you will learn anything that you don't already know about divination at Hogwarts. No offense to the teacher or anything." he added hastily.  
"Oh, right. Trewlany has made-what- two real predictions in her life? When she predicts the death of one kid a year, she always picks the one with talent in divination. None of them have been discovered as Seers yet. No offense to the teacher or anything." I said.  
"I never knew that." Lupin said. "Why are you in here? I thought it was reserved for teachers."  
"It is supposed to be." I said. "I'm a fifth year transfer student, and- Dumbledore hasn't told you?"  
"Told me what?" Lupin asked.  
"That I would be here." I said. "Um, yeah."  
Lupin looked confused. "Did you say you were a transfer student?" he asked. "I didn't think Hogwarts took transfer students."  
"They don't usually." I said. "I have actually lived in the Hogwarts area all my life, but they couldn't find me. My birth certificate only said Hannah, so the quill that writes down a child's name when they show signs of magic only wrote down 'Hannah.' You can't do too much with a first name only. At the end of last year, when I realized there wasn't a last name on my to my birth certificate, I asked Mrs. Tweedy to add it on there. As soon as she did that, Dumbledore owled me and asked for my academic records. As soon as he saw them, he arranged all the details, and here I am."  
"Wow." Lupin said, sounding impressed. "Why didn't you have a last name on your birth certificate?"  
"My parents hadn't made one up yet." I said.  
"Made one up?" Professor Lupin asked.  
"Mm hm." I said. "No one knew that I was born, besides the Potters. They didn't even tell you or Sirius."  
Professor Lupin turned pale. "Who are your parents?" he asked slowly. "Do I know them?"  
"You did." I said. "Billy and Elizabeth..."  
Professor Lupin suddenly sat down next to me. He had been standing our whole conversation.  
"They had a child?" he asked faintly.  
"Undoubtedly." I said. "You mustn't tell anyone who I am."  
"Of course not." he said. "That would be foolish and inconsiderate."  
"So you do know?" I asked.  
"Of course." he said. "Your mother was one of my best friends."  
"Thank, you Professor. I was trying to see if you knew. See, in Diagon Alley, I looked in my crystal ball to see if anyone who knew that was going to be at Hogwarts.(I left out the part about McGonagall. He didn't need to know that.) I got a 'no' as my answer. How can you tell if something is cursed?"  
"You think your crystal ball might be cursed? Why?" Lupin asked  
"Either my crystal ball is cursed, I made a mistake, or you are going to die before we get to Hogwarts. Humor me." I said  
"Can I see it?" he asked  
"Here." I said, handing it to him.  
He prodded it a couple times with his wand, muttering things I couldn't hear. After about ten minutes, Lupin said "You may be right! This looks like it has an intermatpost curse on it. What that does is change the answer you get to its opposite. It is dark magic. Where did you get this and have you predicted anything else on it?" he asked urgently.  
"I got it at Divination, everything you need. I didn't predict anything else on it, because when it's not handy I just use this spell I invented to make a little crystal ball in my hand. That's what I was doing when you came in." I said.   
"Ok." he said. "I will look into that place and inform Professor Dumbledore about it. Thank you for telling me, I didn't realize how unlikely it would be for you to make a mistake."  
"I have never made a mistake Professor." I said. "And please don't tell Professor Dumbledore about my mother. He doesn't know. Actually, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention to anyone about anything that happens in this compartment, besides what you need to tell Dumbledore about my crystal ball." After I said that, I put a shielding charm on Professor Lupin and I, and then magiked a bunch of silver confetti squares out of a small bag and said a spell that made the confetti cover the compartment.   
While it was flying through the air, Professor Lupin looked at me in shock, and said "Is that silver?"  
"I do have a shielding charm on us." I said impatiently. "I'm not that stupid."  
"You know about that?" he asked. "I mean, it shouldn't surprise me, but..."  
"Let me finish this spell," I said. "It's draining my energy. Then I'll explain some things to you."  
"Of course." he said.  
I finished covering the compartment, said a complex chant, gathered it (magically) back into a pile, and then stuck my wand in it. After I had said a few words, I stated talking again. "I'm not taking any chances. I put an eavesdropping charm on this compartment. Ok. You still don't understand a few things. I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't told you, but I'm a werewolf. What Dumbledore doesn't know, is that it's by my own free will."  
"That's crazy! Why-" Professor Lupin started to say.  
I cut him off. "Don't ask, but I wouldn't have done it unless I had a very good reason." As you know, my parents were killed by Voldemort when I was a baby. No one but James and Lily knew that they knew exactly when, and how it would happen. They wrote me a letter the size of a book, explaining everything. You are in that letter, along with Sirius, and rat-boy. Yes, I know all about that. I suspect that he betrayed my parents, as well as James and Lily. No other spies knew-my grandparents took every precaution, even one you don't know about. No, I'm not going to tell you. There are only three Potters left in the world. Voldemort thinks there is only one. Only two people know who those three Potters are, myself included. Don't worry about anything, I'm at Hogwarts on a mission."  
Suddenly, I went into a trance. "At the end of our seventh year, the final battle will begin. Harry and I will survive, Dumbledore will save the life of a student, sacrificing his own." I suddenly snapped out of my trance, totally shaken. Remus Lupin was staring at me.   
"I'm sorry Professor," I said. "It was such a big prediction, that I couldn't do a silencing charm. I would have preferred that you had not heard that."  
"It's ok." he said. "I want to do anything that I can to help. Maybe you could explain it to me?"  
"No way!" I exclaimed. "Do you think I go around telling people I just met everything I know! You are the last person I want interfering. If I tell you, you will tell Dumbledore everything! He wouldn't survive knowing. How do you think it feels, to know how, and when you are going to die? My parents barely did their parts right, and James and Lily messed up. Big time."   
By this time, I was almost talking to myself. Even so, Lupin asked me "What do you mean, James and Lily messed up big time? They saved Harry's life!"  
"Yes." I said. "But they- no, I'm not going to tell you. No way, no how. No. It's so weird. I won't even know until Halloween. "  
"No offense, Professor Lupin," I said, shaking my self out of it. "But only with the necessary precautions, can Voldemort be overcome. If you tell anyone anything, those necessary precautions will not be put in place."   
"Oh, and Professor, don't believe everything you hear. You could also do to be a bit more observant, as well as should I. You should have picked up on what I said about Professor Trelawny. She has predicted the death of one student a year, the one that has divination talent. That is very true. Who's death did she predict out of the fifth years?"  
"Harry's!" answered Lupin.  
"Right." I said. "Which would make Harry a Seer." I pulled my snake out of my trunk, and started speaking to it. Professor Lupin turned a faint color green. Maybe he's not so unflappable after all. "I am a Parselmouth." I said. "Let's be observant here..."  
"Harry is a parselmouth, and so are you. You are a Seer, and so is Harry. It seems like you have the same gifts. But wait, Harry could be a Seer because it runs in the family, but he's a Parselmouth because Voldemort accidentally put a little bit of himself into him. Did he do that to you too?" Professor Lupin asked.  
"Nope," I answered. "My parents Apparated me to an orphanage, with Voldemort at our back door."  
"Oh." he said. "The only other possibility I see is a spell of some sort to make you two have the same talents."  
"Right!" I said. "James put the spell on Harry, and my mother did it to me. It is only light magic when done on family."  
"Hmm." Professor Lupin said.  
"Good job on that one," I said. "But I shouldn't have had to tell you that I was a werewolf. I don't know why Dumbledore never told you, but when I realized he hadn't, I decided to give you a few hints. When I was putting that spell on the compartment, I deliberately used silver, so that you might pick up on it. I never touched it, and made sure that you saw that when I called it back into a pile right in front of me. I stood up and leaned over it, making sure to stand as far away from it as I could. Normally, a wizard doing that spell would have simply held it. Another hint you were blatantly unaware of, was when you asked me if that was silver flying around the room, I said, and I quote, "I do have a shielding charm on us. I'm not that stupid." I thought that would be obvious, but you were so shocked about me knowing about you, that I got impatient and told you about me."   
"You would have worked it out eventually, if I hadn't told you, but today is not my most patient day. I am usually very patient and not very easily irritated. Please forgive me for telling you needed to be more observant, but it's because the next few years are going to be very crazy, and you know a lot about my situation, and Harry's. You heard that prophesy, try to get Dumbledore to tell you things, and to use his pensive, so that we have access to his thoughts."  
'Remus Lupin is going to be one of the light side's most valuable assets.' Did I say that out loud, Professor?"  
"Say what? You went into a trance, I think. Only for about ten seconds. I didn't hear anything, but you moved your lips."  
"I moved my lips! That's not supposed to happen. My old divination teacher told me that if I didn't want people to hear my predictions, I could put a spell on myself that would make it look like I wasn't making one. I think she got tired of hearing them so often, but I did the spell anyway. If it is a big prediction, I still say it out loud, but if it's a small one, it's quiet, and I usually don't move my lips. I guess if it is a medium sized prediction, I might get medium results of the spell."  
"I will tell you the prediction, because it was about you, and I want you to take care of your self. I quote-"Remus Lupin is going to be one of the light side's most valuable assets."  
"I have a question, Professor. Do you think that on the day of the full moon, your magic isn't quite up to par?"  
"Actually, I have noticed that. I try not to do any important magic that day. I also get a little bit short-tempered on the day of the full moon. When did you get the bite?"  
"Ok, I'm glad it's not just me with that problem. I'm really sorry I was so rude. I want you to be able to tell McGonagall everything you know, if anything should happen to me. McGonagall would be the best person to tell, and she will believe you. She won't be surprised." I didn't tell Lupin that she already knew. I also avoided answering when I got the bite.  
"Minerva!" Professor Lupin said. "Ok, but when did you get the bite?"  
Darn. I thought to my self. "Well, I could tell you the whole story. If I do will you tell me yours?"  
"Weeeeeeeellllllllllll, ok. It's only fair, after all you've told me already. I've been dying of curiosity ever since you told me it wasn't an accident."  
"It all started two years ago." I said. "I would have been a third year. We had a new potions teacher. To me, he seemed weird. I paid close attention to him, and one day he said that he had taught at twelve different schools, one a year, and we were the worst behaved. He had taught at a new school every year since the year Voldemort tried to kill Harry. I thought that was suspicious, so I searched the entire library, trying to find anything at all of some importance. I saw in one book, about the ways to bring back the dark arts,(yes, I stole it from the restricted section) that there was a rumor that there was a Potter in an orphanage, unprotected, who could bring Voldemort back. I looked into all those schools that this professor had said he worked at, and found out that they were all orphanages."   
"It could have been a coincidence, but I doubted it. I told the headmistress, Mrs. Tweedy, about what I had found out. She said that when he did something sinister to me, she would believe me, if I had proof. She was just trying to get me to go away. She didn't believe me in the slightest. She didn't think he would do anything. I knew that if he found out who I was, he would try and do something to get me to bring back Voldemort. I wanted nothing to do with that, so I figured my only chance was to try and have something sinister happen to me, by his own fault, that I could prove."  
"I did a lot more research, and called someone from one of those orphanages. She said that a person had gotten taken out into a forest, and something happened to her that killed her. I called all the other orphanages, and it was the same story everywhere, forest and all. I wracked my brain for some way that I could get into a forest with him, and come back alive, with him. Obviously, I would have to do something to him, maybe stun him.   
I searched the library some more, and came across a book on werewolves. It said that you don't turn into a wolf the night you are bitten. It said that if you do a spell on that night, you can become an animagus. It said that being a werewolf boosts your power. It gives you a sense of where a dark wizard is. It is a very sinister thing, to let someone be turned into a werewolf. If you get bitten, no matter what, you can not die that night. You become a better wizard, and for that one night, invincible. The reason hardly anyone knows about that is because once you're bitten, it is very hard to stay conscious."   
"I stared at that book for a long time. The good things were good, but they didn't quite balance out the bad, and there had to be another way. I wasn't even totally sure of the threat. I didn't even know if he would take me out on the night of the full moon. That chance seemed very remote."   
"I did an alternate future spell, that only a skilled Seer should ever attempt. I wasn't supposed to do one, but I had no choice. I asked what would happen if I didn't find a way to get in and out of that forest with the professor. I saw that Voldemort would came back to power. After that, I was sure of the threat. Next, I asked what would happen if I found a way other than becoming a werewolf. Voldemort would get me, and use me."  
"I asked what would happen if I did become a werewolf. I would go into the forest on a detention with the professor. I would summon a werewolf to me, and get bitten once, before I brandished him back to where he came from. I would face a snake that was possessed by Voldemort. I would do something to the snake, and make sure that he didn't find out that I was a Potter. I would be able to get him away from me. I would stun the professor, and get him back to school. I would convince Mrs. Tweedy that he was a death eater, he would be sent to Azkaban."  
"When you are doing a future spell, you don't get details. I had no idea getting bitten would hurt so much. I fell to the ground in pain, and had to act like I tripped. I did that animagi spell, so that I got some lasting benefits. I didn't want to heal the bite mark, that was part of my proof. I did a painlessness charm."  
"We walked for a little while, and then the professor Apparated us to what I am sure was Albania. We were deep in a forest, a different one than the one I got bitten in. I was glad I had done that in the other forest. If I had summoned a werewolf in this forest, a whole pack would have come. The deeper we walked into the forest, the more worried I became. I hoped that invincible wizard stuff was true, because I would have to apparate back to school, with a stunned death eater. I had no clue how to apparate, all I knew was that it took concentration. I decided that when the time came, I would concentrate on Mrs. Tweedy's office, and see what happened."  
"I walked along, behind the professor, trying to plan what to do. I had no clue what Voldemort would try, but I was willing to bet that it would kill anyone who had no Potter blood in them. That was why I became a werewolf, so that I would have a reason to be alive, other than being a Potter. I knew that Voldemort liked to stand around and play with his victims; it was in my letter. My father was an Auror, and he knew Voldemort's ways. I could easily stand there and tell him that I had become a werewolf that night, and tell him that he couldn't kill me. I had no clue how he would react, or what would happen after that, but I had a plan. All that I could do then was pray."   
"I prayed that Mum, Dad, Aunt Lily, and Uncle James would help me. Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head. A woman started talking. She told me that she was my mother, and since I had sacrificed so much for others, they were allowed to have their voices in my head for a few minutes. She told me that she was the only one who I could hear, but my father, James, and Lily were there too. She told me that James and Lily wanted to tell me something, but now was not a good time. She told me that on the Halloween of my fifth year, I should look into my crystal ball, and then I would know, and I could tell Harry. She told me that I could take a little bit of Voldemort's life force away by using the killing curse. She told me that it would take about twenty times of being hit with it for him to be broken down to enough human to actually die. She told me I could only try it once."  
"The last thing she told me before she left, was that whatever I did, not to predict anything about Harry until the end of my fourth year. She said I could watch him in my mirror, that I had bewitched, but not to predict anything about him. She didn't give me a reason, but now, since the year is over, I know. I would have either blown my cover, or gotten killed over what happened with the Triwizard tournament.."   
"When my mother left my head, I found myself facing Voldemort. This was a year before rat-boy found him, so he was possessing a snake. This professor of mine must have been even more clumsy than Pettigrew, if possible. He was not able to do anything for Voldemort, other than bring me to him. It seemed that he had been saving his strength for this moment, because he got up, detaching himself from the snake, and stood facing me. He was about the size of a small child, but very ugly. He looked evil."  
"He spoke to me. He said" 'Oh, another child. Hello child. Are you by any chance a Potter?'"  
"I answered him, being careful not to deny my mother. I said 'I am an orphan. I don't remember my parents at all. I was a baby when they died. I have been at an orphanage ever since.'"  
"'The only Potters I killed who had a baby did not send their child to an orphanage. Perhaps you have heard of Harry Potter, little girl?" Voldemort asked me.'"  
"I answered him. 'Everyone has heard of Harry Potter.'"  
"'Oh, yes.' Voldemort said. 'He is quite famous. Crucio!'"  
"He held the curse on me for a minute, and then lifted it."  
"'I like doing that. I think it is time to put you through the Potter blood test now. Don't worry, it will only kill you if you're not a Potter.'"  
"'Wait!" I said. 'I have something you need to know. A werewolf bit me tonight. I read in a book, that no matter what happens, I can't die tonight.' I pulled out my wand, and continued talking. 'The book also said that I get a boost to my magical powers.' Right after I said that, I pointed my wand at him, and said 'Avada Kedavra.' As if in slow motion, I saw him fall down, into the snake. The snake just lay there. There was nothing for me to do, but brandish him deeper into the forest." "Then, I whirled on the death eater. I stunned him, and somehow managed to apparate us back to Mrs. Tweedy's office. She called the Ministry, and Bryan Yerosco has been in Azkaban ever since."  
I looked at Lupin. He was staring at me, with his mouth hanging open. The first thing he said was-  
"You heard your mother? And your father, and Lily and James were telling her things to tell you?"  
"Yes." I answered.  
"And you had the cruciatus curse put on you?"  
"Yes." I said.  
"And you're an Animagus?"  
"Would you like to see?" I asked him. Without waiting for an answer, I turned myself into a cute Golden Retriever puppy. I jumped up onto Lupin, and started wagging my tail.  
He smiled at me, and said "I'll take that as a yes."  
I got off of him, turned back into a human, and smiled. "Any other questions?" I asked him.  
"Yes." he said. "What did your mother mean, when she said something about your mirror?"  
"Oh," I said. "Let me show you." I pulled a large mirror out of my trunk, and showed it to him.   
"It looks like a regular mirror." he said.  
"Oops!" I said. I looked at the mirror, and snapped my fingers.  
"Oh!" he said. "Wow!"   
He saw Harry in a train compartment, with Ron and Hermione. He was eating a cauldron cake. Since it was not too exciting, I snapped my fingers again. Then I explained. "You weren't really watching the mirror," I said. "You were seeing what I saw, which was what was on the mirror. For you to have actually seen him in the mirror would have been dark magic. Only someone with Potter blood could see it. I snapped my fingers to allow you into my mind to look at the mirror. When I felt the urge to let my thoughts wander from Harry and his food, I let you out."  
"No offense," said Professor Lupin. "but you have told me about quite a few things you and your family have done, that border on dark magic. Is that right, for a fifteen year old girl?"  
I was becoming slightly indignant. "I said that I have done light magic, that would have been dark magic, had I not done it on family. I bet every witch has one of these mirrors on her child! And if my parents ever did anything that was dark magic, it was for our side. Dark magic destroys a wizard, but sometimes you need to even out the odds a little. They were going to die anyway, the might as well die doing some good."  
"I'm sorry." Professor Lupin said. "I forgot for a moment about the history of power in your family. You are a very powerful witch, no wonder Voldemort would want you dead if he knew about you. I have one more question. What do you think Lily wanted to tell you? Did it have anything to do with what you said earlier about them messing up?"  
"That was two questions." I said. "Lily and James messed up. I believe that Lily wanted to tell me something about that. Nothing connects with that situation. Nothing makes sense. There is something I don't know about. Another element to the situation. I really only noticed it, when I was watching that mirror in my third year. I heard what Harry told various people about what he heard with the dementors. It made no sense. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. Something changed at the last minute. And with ra- I'll stop here."  
"Why are you stopping?" Lupin asked.  
"I almost forgot that you have some personal ties with these subjects." I said. "You wouldn't want to hear what could have been, would have been, or should have been. Even if you did want to know, I wouldn't want you to, and neither would James or Lily. I was only telling you the plan, not how or why it went wrong. I'm pretty sure that is what Lily wanted to tell me. I will find out on Halloween. Then, I might tell you."  
"Ok." Professor Lupin said. "I don't really understand, but ok."  
"Now, don't you have something you want to tell me?" I asked.  
"Oh." he said. "Actually, it's the last thing I want to talk about, but I did promise."  
"Right." I said. "I'm all ears."  
"I got the bite when I was five. I had a lot of friends, but they were mostly muggles. I went to a muggle school, and over spring break, most of my friends went away on vacation. One day, I convinced my mum to let me go to the park by myself. The park was within seeing distance of our house, and near near a forest. I was swinging, when I looked up, and saw a vicious werewolf in the shadows heading straight towards me. I was terrified. I didn't even know what a werewolf was, all I knew was that it looked hungry. I tried to keep swinging, thinking that if I was high enough, it wouldn't get me. I wanted to hold it off long enough for my mum to come and get me. I swung for about an hour, before I got tired and swung a little lower. The last thing I remember was seeing a great big wolf jump on top of me."   
"My parents came later that night, to come and get me. They saw me on the ground, bleeding and scratched everywhere. They took me to a wizard doctor, and he told me that I had been bitten by a werewolf. My parents tried everything, but there was no cure. I was taken out of the muggle school, and tutored at home. My parents wanted me to be smart in everything. I think that they were hoping that if I was perfect in every other aspect, it wouldn't matter that I was a werewolf. They put a sound proof charm on our cellar, and locked me in there every full moon."   
"I never thought that I would get accepted into Hogwarts, even though I could do a lot of magic, and had a wand when I was six. Then, Dumbledore came to our house. He told us that if we took the necessary precautions, there was no reason for me not to go to Hogwarts. The Shrieking Shack was built, and Dumbledore started roomers that it was haunted. They planted the Whomping Willow, and dug a tunnel under it. I was to go there, every full moon. I was also not supposed to tell anyone that I was a werewolf. I made up so many excuses, but in two and a half years, my friends figured it out. Sirius, James, and Peter became animagi, and made my transformations bearable. Have you ever transformed without the Wolfsbane potion Hannah?"  
"No." I said. "Is it really bad?"  
He laughed weakly. "Imagine the cruciatus curse. Imagine strenthening it a little, and then going through that once a month. I went through that twelve times a year, for almost thirty years. Imagine how grateful I was, when James and Sirius managed to become animagi. A werewolf is only a danger to humans, and while I was with my friends, my mind became less wolfish. From my fifth to seventh year, my transformations were fun. We explored the school, and all of it's secret passages. That's how we came to write the Marauder's Map. Have you heard of it Hannah?"  
"Of course." I said. I was watching in my third year, when you were in the shrieking shack. I was watching a lot that year. I have a charm on my mirror, to alert me when something interesting is happening. I even debated weather or not to owl Dumbledore, and tell him everything. I thought I might have been able to testify against Peter, but I decided that no one would believe me."  
"Professor." I said. "James duplicated the map a couple of times before it got confiscated. He was going to tell you, but you never needed it. Here." I handed him a copy.   
"Thanks," he said. "But won't you need it?"  
"I have one." I said. Then, changing the subject abruptly, I said "Five!"  
"What?" Lupin asked.  
"Five." I repeated. "You were only five. That's five years before you even got to Hogwarts. Two and a half years before anyone found out. Another two and a half years before anyone was able to do anything about it. After that, three good years, and then twenty three years before they made the potion. You must have incredible strength of character, Professor Lupin."  
"Oh, I wouldn't go that far Hannah." he said.  
"I would." I said. "That is more that thirty years of transforming without the potion. You've done it more than 360 times. Can you make the potion?"  
"No." he said. "I've never been any good at potions. It was always my worst subject. I'm stuck with Snape making it for me again. Can you make it?"  
"Yes." I said. Mrs. Tweedy had some guy come in and teach me how. I'm glad now, because if I couldn't make it, Snape would, and then he would know, and torment me. I heard you say it was disgusting. Mine tastes good. Do you want me to make it for you? If I did, I would have an excuse to make it. I could tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione that at my old school, our teacher taught us how to make potions taste good, and Snape deliberately made yours taste bad, so I offered to make it. I know Hermione will have it all worked out by the second day of school any ways, but I can at least pretend to try, right?"  
"As long as you don't poison me, go ahead and make it for me. It's actually almost time to take it. Do you have some with you?" Lupin asked.  
"Yep." I said. "Did Snape owl some to you?"  
"Yes." he said.  
"I know Snape would never unintentionally make a mistake on a potion. What you have to worry about are intentional mistakes."  
"Oh, that's a comforting thought!" Lupin said, laughing. "Do you have any idea why sugar makes it useless?"  
"Wow!" I said. "I've never had a teacher ask me a question that they didn't know the answer to! I'm honored, but I have no clue. Snape might even have made that up, I don't know."  
"You've never seen that anywhere?" Lupin asked.  
"No." I said.  
"Have you ever put sugar in yours?" he asked.  
"No." I said.  
"Why not?" he asked. "Sugar makes every potion taste better, and you can always add it, unless it specifically says not to."  
"Mine tastes fine without it." I said. "It's cherry flavored. Want to trade for tonight?" I asked him.  
"Sure," he said. "As long as you are positive you didn't make a mistake."  
"I'm sure." I said. "Here." I threw him my container, and he gave me his. We both drank at the same time.  
"Yours does taste good!" Lupin said. "but I'm still curious about whether or not you can add sugar."  
"Sorry." I said. "I could probably find out, and tell you, if you want me to."  
"That would be great!" Professor Lupin said. "I would do it myself, but it takes a lot of time to grade papers."  
"I've gotten a lot of detentions, and every other time, they made me grade papers. They never said no magic, so I made up a spell to do it. Would you like me to teach it to you?" I asked.  
"Sure!" Professor Lupin said. "I would love that." After I taught it to him, he said "I remember your mother getting a lot of detentions. It was usually for predicting the questions on tests and telling them to all of her friends. What do you do?"  
"Oh, you know. Pranks, sneaking in to play with the babies, predicting pop-quizzes. A lot of the same stuff the marauders did." I said.  
"How do you know what the marauders did?" Lupin asked.  
"It's all in my letter." I said. "Do you want me to read you some of it?"  
"Would you really?" Professor Lupin asked.  
"I offered, didn't I?" I answered.  
"Yes, I was just surprised that you wanted to. When I first came in here, you didn't seem to want to tell me anything. What changed?" he asked.  
"Well," said. "You heard that prediction, and you knew so much already, that I figured you might as well understand what you knew. Then I predicted that you would be one of the light side's most valuable assets. When I heard that, I thought I better tell you everything I could, without you getting mad, or being over loaded with information. It also helped that you were open with me, and you haven't really been acting all teacherish. Let me read you some of my letter, and you might see what else."  
I got my letter out of my trunk, and looked for the right section. "Here, I said. I'm starting now."  
'Hannah, if you ever need someone to talk to, go to Remus Lupin. I used to talk to him all the time, and he always made me feel better, no matter how he was feeling. I don't know what he is going to do, or where he will be, but you will meet him sometime. He is a good listener, and can handle a lot. You will have a lot in common with him. Go to him when you are overwhelmed with the size of your task, but don't tell him what it is, until the need arises. He will help you train. You will'-I'm skipping that part.-'Trust him, and don't tell him about'-skipping."  
"You got high praise, Professor Lupin." I said. "The rest is what not to tell you, and when I can tell you things. Moving on."  
"'Sirius Black is innocent. I know that, but I don't know what of. Obviously something goes wrong in the future. I don't know why, we have everything planed and I did the spell with all the power I have to use.' -skipping-'Just remember, whatever you hear, Sirius Black is innocent.'"  
"What spell does Elizabeth mean?" Professor Lupin asked. "And why did she put all of her power into it?"  
"When you predict the future," I answered. "You predict what will happen, after all the different things happen to change what would have been if no one had done anything. The better you are at divination, the more likely the future that you see is the one that is likely to happen, because you see the end result. A cloudy future means that it is likely to change. Only someone who knows the future can change the future, but it is nearly impossible to do. There is a spell, that is immensely complex. My letter gives all the details, but I have been working on it since I was five, and it will take me approximately three more years to get to the point where I could attempt it without dying. The spell takes a huge amount of power." "What my mother was talking about, was changing the future. It is totally illegal, and Dark Magic, unless you are doing it to save lives. That is what my mother always used it for. One thing she used it for was to save me, and apparate me to the orphanage. That changed the future so drastically, that it knocked her unconscious for two weeks. She put all her power into this plan, so that it would work without a hitch. We couldn't afford a single thing to go wrong."  
"But something did go wrong?" Lupin asked.  
"Not with the part where I live. I'm alive now."  
"But with another part?" Lupin pressed.  
"Maybe." I answered evasively.  
"Do you know?" he asked.  
"Maybe." I said again.  
"Are you going to say maybe to every question you don't want to answer?"  
"Yes." I said. "Let me read more."   
"'Harry Potter was born today! Lily thought of the name Harry, but James went along with it so you could be Hannah and Harry, best of friends, favorite cousins. Of course, James and Lily don't know what I saw today. Why did I ever look into that dratted crystal ball? Some times divination is not all it's cracked up to be. Remember that Hannah, when you are a great divinator. Every time I touch someone, I see their future. I have wondered for some time know, why I never saw Lily's. It's understandable that I never saw James', he's my brother, but I should have seen Lily's from the start. Now I know why I didn't." Suddenly, I stopped reading. "Any questions, before I move on to a new section, besides why I stopped?"  
"Yes." Lupin said. "Do you see people's future when you touch them?"  
"Yes." I answered. And it is not fun. I haven't touched you yet, besides when I was a dog. Give me your hand, I want to get this over with."   
He held out his hand, and I put one finger gingerly on it. I saw him smiling, with foggy shapes that could have been a wife, and a baby. When I thought about it, he was still pretty young. I smiled, and lifted my finger. "You have a good future. Foggy parts, which I like, but good, clear as day." I told him. "You deserve it."  
"Moving on. Here's a bit written by my dad." I said. "'Voldemort is gaining power everywhere. Hogwarts is one of the only safe places now. The Aurors are all busy trying to get rid of Voldemort. There is not really much we can do, but we try.'"  
"Here is more by my dad. 'Hannah, your mother got together with the Auror research team, and found out how we could get rid of Voldemort. He needs to be hit with Avada Kedavra about twenty times, before he is left human enough to die. He has been trying lots of immortality experiments, which complicates things, but we are going to get some Auror teams together. I was paired with Frank Longbottom to be the heads of team A. I am glad to get to do this tedious work with my best friend, but your mother tells me that we will not be successful with our mission, but we must try. She says she has no clue why, but we must go full steam ahead. I decided not to tell Frank about that, he knows the risks, and I don't want Elizabeth trying another one of those spells. Recently, she has been getting unconscious for up to two weeks every time she does those. I think all this advanced magic is finally getting to her. I understand that she needs to do something, but she told me that she is not assured that the last future changing spell she did will work. She was unconscious for two weeks, the only other time that happened was with you."  
"'This was last one was for the' -skipping-'three lives, and she says that she doesn't have that kind of power. She wants to wait a week, and then try it again. I'm afraid she is going to kill herself, but she told me that she hasn't changed the way she is going to die in the slightest, so that is not possible. I suppose that is comforting. I want to do some good for the future, but there doesn't seem to be too much to do besides this Auror team, which isn't going to work. Elizabeth's theory is that some one in the future will finish job that the Aurors started.'  
'Sorry, I had to stop there, because my alarm went off. Whenever my alarm goes off, it means that your mother fell asleep and then went into a trance. When that happens, I have to write down her prediction.'  
'This prediction was about what I was just writing a minute ago. I found out that you and Harry are going to finish the job that the Aurors start. Now I know that we must go full steam ahead. I will try to leave as little as possible for you and Harry to finish up. I have to go get started right now. Goodbye, Hannah darling.'"  
"Job?" Lupin asked.  
"Don't ask." I told him.  
"Let's see, umm here." I said. 'Hannah, I know you are not going to meet Harry until your fifth year. You can bewitch a mirror so that you can see and hear everything that he can see and hear. You can also switch the view so that it shows him. The spell is "Familius vewarto Harry Potter." I also know that there will be times when you want to do something to help in one of his situations. I'm not telling you not to, but think it over carefully before you do.'"  
"Let me find another bit. Here. 'Harry will live with Lily's sister. I don't know why, but he will. Her name is Petunia, and she hates all magic people. She and her husband and son will be very cruel to him. He will have to escape every year to get back to Hogwarts. He won't find out that he is a wizard until he turns eleven. He will think that his aunt Petunia's family are his only relatives. Be careful of when you tell him about you and-skipping. Only tell him when the time is right. Imagine how it would feel to find out everything all at once. I think it might overwhelm him. Try to give him hints, and tell him little bits at a time.'  
'It is so hard for me to comprehend, Hannah you have no idea. I am writing this with you and Harry on the floor in front of me. Now James is making you two zoom around the house together. You are both giggling madly, I think he hit you with the tickling charm. I look at Harry, and wonder what went so horribly wrong with our plan, that he will grow up with muggles. I already wrote down the plan, you know it Hannah. You get Apparated to the orphanage, Voldemort kills us, without finding out that we ever had a baby. Voldemort goes to Godric's Hallow, and-skipping. Lily and James know the plan. What will go wrong? I can't See it Hannah, and that scares me. I can usually predict anything I want, but whenever I try, I get knocked unconscious for hours. I have tried so many times, Hannah. If that ever happens to you, prepare for the worst. I think the worst will happen to us, but I don't know how to prepare.'"  
"There is a tear drop on this page, Professor." I said. This book has so many protection spells on it, that it is impossible for anything to happen to it. The only time some of the protection spells were ever off, was when someone was writing. They trusted themselves to be able to keep anything off of it. Seers don't show strong emotion much. For there to be a tear drop on this page, means so much. It shows you how hard it is to know when someone is going to die. To know when you are going to die. To know that something is going to go horribly wrong with a plan that you had perfected. To look at a giggling baby, to see his parents, and to know that he is going to be treated worse than a dog for ten years. My mother put a little button in this page. If I push it, I can see Harry and I, being elevated and zoomed around that room. I also hear-never mind."  
Lupin was silent for a moment, and then said "Can I see that?"  
"You really don't want to." I told him.  
"Yes." he said. "I don't know why, but I do."  
"It's on one of the last pages." I said. "Does that tell you anything?"  
"Mm hm." Lupin said. "I still want to see it."  
"It's emotional torture!" I said. "If you watch it, I'll have to watch it again. I don't know if I can handle that. It won't be as bad for you, you don't know the plan. You also haven't seen the way the Dursley's treat Harry." I was almost trembling now, but I also half way wanted to see it again. "If you really want to, I'll let you." I said.  
"I really want to, but if you don't want to-"   
"Here goes nothing." I said. I snapped my fingers, and pressed the button at the same time. Immediately, we saw a big room, slowly coming into focus. We saw James and Lily on the couch, My father in a chair. You could tell my mother was doing the spell, we saw everything from her point of view. Harry and I were giggling madly, and rolling around on the floor. We heard Lily say 'James, don't! Take it off!' She was laughing too.  
James said 'When one spell goes off, another goes on!' The next thing we knew, Harry and I were zooming around near the ceiling. Everyone in the room was laughing.  
We heard my mother say 'James, I hate to break the mood, but did you get my owl?'  
'Yes.' James answered. 'I read it to Lily. I'm glad we have a way to do this. Poor Hannah, is there a reason you both have to, umm, yeah. Can we end this conversation?'  
'Of course.' we heard my mother say. 'Watch the babies.'   
By this time, Harry and I were in the kitchen. Harry had grabbed Lily's wand, and was making a pot get big enough for both of us to go swimming in. It had just reached a size that was big enough to satisfy us, and he was pouring water out of the wand, when Lily took it away. 'No underage magic young man!' She said, pretending to be stern. 'The Ministry is very worried about that little stuff, at a time like this. We'd better get home now. Thanks for having us, Billy and Elizabeth.'  
'Yeah, bye sis, bye Billy. Harry, say goodbye to your cousin.'  
'Bye-bye Hannah! Swim tomowow!' said Harry.  
'Yes, see you tomorrow!' we heard my mother say. Goodness! No! Lily, James, come back! It's tomorrow!'  
'Oh, no!' James said. 'Liz, turn that thing off, you don't want Hannah to hear this. Harry, Hannah, you can swim now!'  
I snapped my fingers, just as the scene went blank. I started sobbing, uncontrollably. I slammed my letter shut, and pushed it aside. I was trembling, and couldn't see because of my tears. I felt Professor Lupin put his arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me.  
"It's ok." he said. "It's ok. Shhh, now everything will be all right. Look in the mirror again, Harry is happy. You're going to Hogwarts, where you will have the best time of your life, we're almost there."  
"The train ride went really quickly." Professor Lupin continued. "Thank you for showing that to me. I'll take you to the shrieking shack after everyone gets off the train. We've stopped now, let's wait a minute."   
"Mother was right," I said. You are really good at comforting people. I can make it to the shrieking shack by my self, but will you walk me to the Whomping Willow?" I asked.  
"Sure." Professor Lupin said. "I'll come get you in the morning too. Wait in the shack for me, and I'll take you to Dumbledore's office. Let's go now, there should be a carriage waiting. Pack up your stuff, and leave it here." 


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I own Hannah and the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K.R.  
  
a/n I'm going to post a lot of chapters today, tomorrow, and Tuesday id I can, because I'm giving up everything related to Harry Potter for Lent. (Which starts Wed. and goes 'till Easter.) I might post on Sundays if I get enough reviews and if I don't read what I post, but you'll have to beg. Sorry for the inconvienience, and thanks to all those who reviewed or sent me e-mail.  
  
  
  
I waved my wand at my trunk, and then stood up. We went outside the train, and sure enough, there was a (horseless?) carriage waiting. We got in, and it took us straight to the whomping willow. I grabbed a stick, and prodded the knot on the trunk. The tree froze, and I slipped in a small hole. "Bye Professor," I said. "See you tomorrow."  
"Bye Hannah." Lupin said.  
I walked through the tunnel, and after a while, emerged into the shrieking shack. It was very dirty, but with a little work, I could make it as good as new. I decided that I would work on it until the moon started showing. The first thing I did was to repair the couch. It had big chunks of it torn out, and was missing a leg. After I repaired it, I used a cleaning charm to clean it. When I was done, the couch looked brand new. I did the same thing to all the other furniture in the house. It was called a shack, but it was really big on the inside.  
After I fixed all the furniture, (which took about ten minutes) I bewitched a broom to sweep the floor, and a mop to follow it around and mop. When I was done, all the floors were sparkling. I found a trash can, and put all the trash I saw in it. I also found a rag, which I bewitched to dust everything. I went around, and fixed all the doors that were off their hinges, and all the blankets with big holes in them. After about an hour of cleaning, I transformed into a wolf, and curled up in the bed to sleep.  
The next morning, I finished up cleaning the house before Lupin came to get me. When he came in, he was astonished at how clean it was.  
"Wow!" he said. "You were busy with some cleaning spells! What are you planing on doing with this place?"  
"I want to be able to come here and predict things, or to brew potions here. I also would like a place where I can get away from people for awhile. You won't tell anyone, will you?"  
"As long as you let me join you sometimes!" he said laughingly. " I'm just kidding. This place is all yours. I personally never liked it that much."  
"You can come anytime you want, as long as you warn me first." I said. "Should we leave now?"  
"Yes." Lupin said. "Dumbledore wants to see you."  
We walked along the tunnel in silence for awhile, then I asked "When do classes start Professor?"  
"This afternoon." he said. "Dumbledore will give you your schedule."  
"I need to talk to McGonagall some time." I said. "Do you know where she will be when I'm done with Dumbledore?"  
"She'll probably be in her class room, which is on the second floor, near the top of the stairs. It has a sign on it that says Transfiguration. Why do you want to see her?"  
"She, er, knew my mother." I said.  
"I'm sure." Professor Lupin said. She's seven years older than her. When your mum was a first year, she was a seventh year. I never once saw them say two words to each other."  
"Be patient Professor!" I teased him. "You'll find out before the year is over. It's one of those things I'm not supposed to tell you yet. And she skipped a few years. She was only five years older than my mother."  
"Ok miss divination, we're here. You tell me the password!"  
"Tootsie roll." I said smugly. "I win."  
"Fine." said Professor Lupin, smiling. "But see who wins in my class! Bye."  
"Bye." I said. "Thanks."  
I stepped in to a curving staircase, and before I knew it, I was at the door. I knocked, and Dumbledore answered, "Come in."  
I opened the door, and stepped into his office. He motioned for me to sit down. He handed me the Sorting hat.  
"Hello Miss O'Riley. You missed the sorting last night." he said. All you have to do is put the hat on, and it will tell us which house you will be in.  
I put the hat on, and right away, it said "Gryffindor!"   
"Well done!" he said. He handed me a piece of parchment, and said "That is your schedule. You have Transfiguration at one today, and then Defense Against the Dark Arts. Speaking of Defense Against the Dark Arts, how do you like Professor Lupin?"  
"He's really nice." I said. "He is also very understanding."  
"Yes." Dumbledore said. "I had to beg him to teach here. I desperately needed a teacher, so I convinced him to come. He is doing it as a favor for me."  
"From what I've seen, he loves it here." I said. "He probably only needed to be encouraged that it was ok for him to be here."  
"How much do you know about him?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
"A fair amount." I said. "He told me quite a bit on the train."  
"Good." Dumbledore said. "I had a feeling he would. I'm very sorry we were not able to get you to Hogwarts earlier."  
"It's ok." I said.  
"You are on the list, but until the end of last year you only had a first name written down. I have a magical quill that writes down the name of every child in the Hogwarts area. Here is the list for your age group." Dumbledore said, handing me a large piece of parchment.  
I found my name near the top of the list. It had Hannah written down, and underlined five times. Then it had O'Riley circled.  
"Wow." I said. "My name is underlined."  
"Yes." Dumbledore said. "That means that the quill really wanted you at Hogwarts. I must admit, I was discouraged from trying to get you a few times. When your last name appeared, I tried to look you up on the Ministry's records. You are not listed there."  
"I know." I said.  
"I sent an owl to retrieve your file, and when it came back with a notice in it that you were a werewolf, I was a little bit nervous. A couple years back we had a werewolf loose on the grounds, and I was not eager to repeat the incident." Dumbledore continued.  
"However, when I was sure that the Wolfsbane Potion was not flawed, and when I appointed Professor Lupin, I decided that I might as well look at your academic records. I almost went to get my eyes examined when I saw that you had a perfect score in every subject. I was a little bit hesitant again, you see, the last person I ever saw with perfect grades was Voldemort himself."  
"I assure you, I will never go to the dark side." I said.  
"Good, but I am not suggesting that you will." Dumbledore said.  
"Good." I said.   
"To get the perfect grades you have received it requires a lot of power, especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. I think you will be an excellent addition to the school." Dumbledore said.  
We talked for a few more minutes about classes and how he thought that I might find them harder here than at my old school. I think he was trying to get himself to believe that I was not all that powerful. I decided that after I got to know him better I would tell him who I really was.   
Dear me!" Dumbledore exclaimed after a few minutes.. "Lunch starts in an hour. I suggest that you go to your common room and unpack. The password is "penguin." It is behind the picture of the fat lady. Go down this hall, and up one flight of stairs. It should be right there. Good day, Miss O'Riley." he said, nodding his head to me.  
"Good day, Professor Dumbledore." I said, imitating him. As I left, I heard him chuckle.  
I went down the hall, and up one flight of stairs, and sure enough, there was a picture if a fat lady in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she asked me.  
"Penguin." I said, and the portrait swung open. I was facing a big room, decorated all in red and gold. As I climbed through the hole, a girl I recognized as Hermione Granger came over to me.  
"Are you the transfer student that missed the train?" she asked.  
"That'd be me!" I said. "Someone forgot to tell me that there was a time difference, and I arrived an hour late. My name is Hannah O'Riley."  
"I'm Hermione Granger." she said. "I'll introduce you to the other fifth years. "This is Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley." she said. "This is Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. Over there are Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil. Everyone, this is Hannah O'Riley, the transfer student."  
"Hi." I said. "Nice to meet you all."  
"I'll show you to our room," Hermione continued. "All the fifth year boys share this one, and the girls share this one." she said. "Your trunk is there, by your bed. I'm in this one next to you. You can unpack, then meet me in the common room for lunch."  
"Ok." I said to her retreating back. There was a wardrobe next to my bed. I changed, then hung my robes, and my muggle clothes in it. I left all my other stuff in my trunk, them went down to meet Hermione.  
"That was quick!" she said when she saw me.  
"I can't wait for some Mac and Cheese." I told her.  
"That's a muggle thing." she said, shocked. "Hogwarts has never served that before."  
"Oh well." I said. "Let's go see."  
When we sat down, bowls of macaroni and cheese popped up in front of us, along with soup and turkey sandwiches.  
Hermione turned to me, her mouth hanging open, and said "How did you know what we were having?"  
"Not all divinators are frauds." I told her. "Our little secret, ok? I want to let people figure out for themselves."  
"Sure." she said. "I almost wish I were still taking divination, so I could see the look on professor Trewlany's face when she notices!"  
"I'll take a picture." I told her. "and give you a copy."  
"Are you muggle born?" she asked.  
"No." I said. "But I was raised near muggles, so we had to pretend to be muggles a lot. No obvious magic."  
"Oh." she said.  
By this time I was done with lunch, so I said "I need to talk to Professor McGonagall before class. See ya later!"  
"Bye." Hermione said.  
I went back to my room and got the books I would need for Transfiguration and D.A.D.A., and then went in search of Professor McGonagall. Sure enough, she was in her classroom.  
I knocked on the door.  
"Come in." she called, looking up. "Who are you?" she asked, as I came in.  
"Hannah O'Riley." I said. You might know me better as Hannah Prewett." As I suspected, she turned white.  
"Prewett?" she asked.  
"Yes." I said. I believe you knew my mother." It was a statement, not a question.  
"She didn't have a child." McGonagall said.   
"She wanted to owl you." I said. But you were overseas, and it was too risky for everyone. You know my mother, she predicted when Voldemort would kill her. Right before he came into the house, she apparated me to an orphanage. She told Lily and James, but no one else. She predicted Voldemort going after them too."  
"Why didn't they do anything?" McGonagall asked me.  
"My mother had a plan, but something went wrong." I said gently. "I don't know what, but I'll find out on Halloween."  
"Oh yes." she said. "You would be a Seer."  
"Yes, I would."  
"How do you know all this?" she asked.  
I pulled my letter out of my bag, and handed it to her. She started reading out loud:  
"Dear Hannah,  
This is your mother, Elizabeth Potter, writing in red ink,  
And your father, Billy Prewett, writing in blue.  
We need to tell you everything we know, because we are going to die when you are a baby, and you will need to undertake a mission. I am a Seer, a very powerful one,  
And I am an Auror, the head of the Voldemort case, working alongside Frank Longbottom. I am Albus Dumbledore's son. My mother died when I was born, and he changed my last name to Prewett so that Voldemort would not want to come after me.  
My maiden name is not really Potter. The Potters are directly related to Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts. My family's last name was changed to Potter over the years. I went by Elizabeth Kettle. We are the only family left that is related to Godric Gryffindor. Hannah, you will be the most powerful witch in the world. You, Minerva McGonagall (my sister) Harry, and Lily Potter, and Albus Dumbledore are the only ones who stand a chance against Voldemort. You will need to combine your magic."  
"As I make more predictions, and we learn more about what you need to do, we will write more in your letter. From now on, I am going to call it your book. If you need to explain something, this book will help you. If you don't understand something, this book will help you. You should let my sister read the first page of this book. You also can let Harry read some of it, if you want to. It is written in ink that is charmed, so that only someone with Potter blood can read it, and your father. Have faith in your prediction Hannah, they will help."  
"Stop there." I said to McGonagall. "I just wanted you to believe me, and to get a chance to get to know me without first knowing me as a student."  
"I believe you." she said.  
I walked up to her, took my book and put it in my bag, gave her a quick hug, and sat down in a seat at the front of the room.  
"I have transfiguration next." I said. "It starts in three minutes."  
"Ok." she said. "Are you good at transfiguration?"  
"I'm ok." I said. "I don't know how Hogwarts compares with the orphanage school, though. What will we be working on today?"  
"Tuning desks into pigs." McGonagall said. "Can you do that?"  
"I've never tried." I said. "Do you want me to now?"  
"Go ahead." she answered.  
I stood up, pointed my wand at my desk, and focused on a pig. A second later, there was a pig in the floor, right where my desk was.   
"Excellent!" McGonagall said. "Can you turn it back?"  
I pointed my wand at the pig, and it turned back into a desk immediately.  
"Yep." I said. "I can turn it back."  
McGonagall laughed, and sat down at her desk, just as the students were coming in. Then the lesson started, and I turned my desk into a pig and back a few times. The only other people that managed it right away were Harry and Hermione. Ron and Dean Thomas got it right towards the end of class.  
As we were walking out, I whispered "Goodbye Aunt Minnie."   
She looked at me, oddly at first, and then said "Good bye Hannah."  
"Why was Professor McGonagall looking at you so weirdly?"  
Hermione asked.  
"What do you mean, weirdly?" I asked.  
"Oh, I don't know, she just seemed a little off today. Maybe I'm imagining it." she said.  
"Maybe." I answered. "I hope you're leading, because I'm clueless as to where we are." I said, changing the subject.  
"Yes." Hermione said. "Actually, this is it, right here."  
"Cool." I said. "Do we just go in?"  
"Yes." she said.  
We went in, and sat down, Harry on my left, then Ron and Hermione on my right. As I pulled out my D.A.D.A. book, my letter from my parents fell out, and landed right next to Harry. I knew he would be able to read it, if it fell open, so I grabbed it quickly. I tried to act casual, but just as I was sitting up, I realized that I had leaned over too far for my chair to hold me any more. I crashed onto the ground, and my letter skidded over to Harry's feet. While I was untangling myself from my bag, and trying not to laugh, Harry picked up my letter, and held out his hand to help me up. I gladly took it, and my letter. When I was safely in my seat again, I burst out laughing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined in.  
I looked up, to find Professor Lupin smiling down at me. "Sorry." I gasped. "I fell."  
"Right." he said. Ok, class. Let's take a test. I want to see what you learned last year.  
He passed out the test, and I was surprised to see that I knew almost every answer. The only one I didn't know was 'Can you throw the Imperius curse?' I had never had it put on me, so I put 'I don't know, never tried.'  
After everyone was done, Professor Lupin did the grading spell I had taught him, copied our grades into his grade book, looked at the personal part, and then handed them back. When I got mine, I was surprised to see that I had gotten all the questions about what we knew right. Next to the Imperius curse question, he wrote 'Oh, darn. Now I get, I mean have to put it on you :)'   
"Great." I said, as we walked out of class.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, I was just groaning about having the Imperius Curse on me." I answered.  
"It's not too bad." Harry said. "As long as you don't try to do what he says, and try not to at the same time. That's painful!"  
"That eases my mind a lot." I said sarcastically. "Thank you for the comforting thought of fractured kneecaps. That will make it much better."  
"I never said I fractured my kneecaps." Harry said slowly. "But it did feel like I did."  
He looked at me oddly. People seemed to be doing that a lot today.  
"I, uh, well, that was the most painful thing I could think of happening with the Imperius curse." I said.  
"Riiiiiiight." Harry said.  
After dinner that night, all the fifth years were in a corner of the common room. *a/n Don't ask me why, but they were* They all had their schedules out.  
"Oh, goody!" I said. "Divination tomorrow morning! Wait! On second thought, oh darn! Professor Trewlany's not a real Seer."  
"Oh." said Lavender Brown, indignantly. "And I suppose you are?"  
"Actually, yes." I said.  
"Prove it. Parvati challenged me. "Tell me my parent's names, and what job they have!"  
"Ok." I said. "Why don't you all stand in a circle, and I'll tell all of you. I don't know why you want me to tell you that, anyone could know. I would have asked for a prediction, but ok. All fifth years, stand in a circle, and prepare to be amazed." When everyone was in a circle, with me in the middle, I started.  
"Parvati Patil, twin to Padma Patil, in Ravenclaw. Pure blood. Daughter of Paul Patil, a worker for the Ministry of Magic, in the underage wizardry office, and Polly Phillips, mother and wife."  
"Lavender Brown. Pure blood. Daughter of Robert Brown, spell inventor, and Suzan Little, magical gardener."  
"Seamus Finnigan. Half blood. Son of John Finnigan, muggle doctor, and Donna O'Kleery, magical doctor."  
"Dean Thomas. Pure blood. Son of Kevin Thomas, a worker for the Ministry of Magic, accidental magic reversal department, and Stephanie White, mother and wife."  
"Neville Longbottom."  
"Hermione Granger. Muggle born. Daughter of Chris Granger, dentist, and Ellen Bright, dentist."  
"Ron Weasley. Pure blood. Son of Arthur Weasley, a worker for the Ministry of Magic, Miss-use of muggle artifacts department, and Molly Hemphman, mother and wife."  
"Harry Potter." I finished.  
"Why didn't you say anything about Harry or Neville?" Lavender asked. "Don't you know?"  
"Of course I know." I said. "In fact, I knew without Seeing, and I would have known even if I hadn't been a Seer. You should know too."  
"Why don't you tell us, and then we will know." Parvati said.  
I walked over to Neville, and said "Neville, how much do you want me to tell them? I won't say anything, if you don't want me to."  
"You can tell them everything." Neville squeaked. "I would have sooner, but I can't talk about it."  
"Why don't you all sit down.'' I said. "I have a long story for you." When everyone was comfortably seated, I started.  
"Back when Voldemort was powerful, there was a team of Aurors who led the battle of defeating him. They were the most powerful and brave light side wizards in the world. They took one big team, and divided it into to smaller teams, the A team, and the B team, and reserves for both teams. The two most trusted and skilled Aurors led their team. On team A, those two wizards were Frank Longbottom, and Billy. They were in charge of the entire operation, and responsible for every wizard in it. If a wizard was scared of dieing, they left the team. A scared wizard was a liability to the entire project, and if you were scared to die, you didn't become an Auror. The Aurors were the first people Voldemort put on his hit list. The Aurors opposed Voldemort with all their being, and anyone who opposed Voldemort like that was going to be murdered, or tortured. The lucky ones were murdered, and the unlucky were tortured."  
"The operation tried many different things, and finally discovered that Voldemort had done experiments on immortality. Voldemort thought he was too good to have all that power, and them die. A long life wasn't good enough, he wanted to live forever."  
"The operation discovered that by this time, there wasn't enough human in him to just die. He would have to be hit with the killing curse an estimated twenty times, before he was broken down to enough human to be killed."  
"Well, even the best light wizard can't do the killing curse twice in a row, or quickly enough to hit Voldemort once and live. Once one curse is shot at him, Voldemort kills anyone in sight. Voldemort can do up to 100 unforgivable curses in a day, and often did. Anyone weak enough to be put under the Imperius curse was, if they could be even the tiniest help to Voldemort."  
"The Aurors sent team B out, one at a time, whoever was willing. It was mostly the people with no family that went, or those who's family were killed by Voldemort. No wizard from team B ever returned, and Voldemort only got hit 10 times. It wasn't enough. They had to start sending out team A's reserves. Team A was saved for the final battle."  
"When all the team A reserves (which were like a team C) had been gone through, Voldemort was still only hit a total of 15 times. There was a team D, the team B reserves, but they were only good for research. Frank Longbottom and Billy had no choice but to start sending out team A, even though they were needed for the final battle. Frank and Billy knew a Seer, that never made a wrong prediction. The Seer told Frank and Billy to send five people. Frank sent those five people, and four of them hit. The fifth person missed, but there was a traitor with access to the magical log. That traitor was in the research team, team D. I will not name him, because only three people would believe me, and the rest of you would cause utter chaos. The traitor logged in that the fifth Auror had hit, even though he didn't."   
"Frank and Billy, thinking that Voldemort had been hit the full twenty times needed, prepared the rest of the Aurors for the final battle. They were ready to go out, when the Seer made a prediction. She predicted that final battle would be delayed for seventeen years. She said that after Halloween, they would know for sure whether or not the final battle would be needed. Frank and Billy trusted the Seer, so they decided that they might as well save the twenty or so lives that they commanded until Halloween, to see if the final battle would be needed. Billy and his wife were killed by Voldemort, a week before Halloween."   
"The final battle was not needed, because on Halloween, Voldemort met his downfall, however, because that traitor had modified the log, it was really like the twentieth time of being hit with the killing curse. Voldemort was alive, but barely. He fled, and waited fourteen years before he even had a body again. You have heard roomers about what happened at the Triwizard tournament."  
"The Aurors who had been on team A were still not safe. Voldemort had many supporters, and the Aurors now had to capture them. It was no easy task, and there are still plenty out there."  
"After about a month, people started to feel safe again. That is when tragedy struck. Billy had already been killed by Voldemort, but Frank was still a very powerful wizard, still helping the light side. Word got out that he was trying to locate Voldemort, to be done with him once and for all."  
"This roomer was true. Many death eaters were trying to bring Voldemort back to power, and they were still killing people. Frank was very smart, and knew that if he found Voldemort, the death eaters would be captured much quicker. Frank finally had an idea of where Voldemort might be. All Aurors spend years to make themselves immune to truth potions, and the death eaters knew this."  
"One day, four death eaters went to the home of Frank and Miranda Longbottom. Luckily, their son happened to be at his grandmother's house. The death eaters tortured Frank with the Cruciatus Curse, trying to get him to tell them where Voldemort was. After one minute with the curse on him, they lifted it, and said they would do it again if he didn't tell them. Most wizards would have given in at that point. Frank Longbottom didn't. He had already had his wand snapped, or he would have gotten them. Unfortunately, they had broken in and caught him by surprise. They cowardly cursed him from behind, and tied up his wife as well."  
"They tortured Frank for two more minutes, and he still wouldn't tell. They tortured him for three minutes, and he wouldn't give in. They worked their way up to ten minutes, and he didn't give in. I have had that curse on me, only for a minute. It hurts more than almost any of you can imagine. The Death Eaters put the curse on Frank Longbottom for twenty minutes, long enough to drive you insane. In fact, it did drive him insane. The death eaters did the exact same thing to his wife, Miranda. They are now both at St. Mungo's hospital, and they don't recognize their son Neville when he visits."  
"Goodnight all."  
Every one stood up, and most people went to bed silently. finally it was only Neville and I left in the common room.  
"Thank you for telling them that." Neville said to me. "I didn't know all of what you said, about the teams and everything. Who was Billy?"  
"Oh, um, he was my dad."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Neville said. "No wonder you know so much."  
"Yes." I said. "We're all in the same boat here. If you ever need help with anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me." I patted his shoulder, being careful not to touch his skin.  
"I'm going to bed now." Neville said. "See you in the morning."  
"Goodnight." I said. "I'm going to bed too." 


	4. Chapter 4

"The next day, I woke up to find the room empty, except for Hermione. She was staring at me.   
I looked up at her and said "Why are you staring at me?"  
She answered "You were saying something, it sounded like a prediction."  
I was at loss for words. I had a spell on me that was supposed to wake me up if that ever happened. "What exactly did I say?" I asked.   
"I don't like divination," Hermione said. "but I do know that it's important if you're a real Seer. I wrote it all down. Here." She handed me a piece of paper.  
I read it, and gasped. "Thank you so much Hermione! You are a life saver. I hate to think what would happen if I didn't get this. Please, promise me that you won't tell anybody about it."   
"I promise." Hermione said.  
"Thanks. I almost had a heart attack when you told me I missed a prediction. I'm glad I said it out loud. I have a spell on myself that will prevent that, if it's a small prediction. I also have a spell on myself that wakes me up if I predict something while I'm asleep. Do you have any idea why that didn't work?" I asked.  
"Well," Hermione said. "if you're really tired, you might have overridden the spell, depending on how powerful it was. You also might have woken up, and then gone straight into a trance. Professor Trelawny went into one in our third year, and she thought that she had fallen asleep."  
"Only very weak Seers do that." I said. "I always hear my own predictions, unless I'm asleep. If I was in a trance, and didn't hear myself, that is very bad news. Is there a shield at Hogwarts that prevents certain spells from being used, besides the Apparating shield?" I asked.  
"I don't think so." Hermione said. "It would have been in Hogwarts, a History. You still haven't ruled out being very tired. Do you think that could be it?"  
"Well," I said slowly. "It's possible, the atmosphere here is very different from at my old school, and I was awake for part of the night worrying if I had gone too far with the story about Neville's parents, and whether or not anyone noticed that I completely ignored the Harry part of the question. I was also up really late the night before last, what with missing the train, and all." I said.   
"That's probably it, then." Hermione said. "Come on, it's breakfast time, and then straight to divination for you."  
"Ok." I sad. "Thanks again, for writing that down."  
After a quick breakfast of bacon and eggs, I joined up with Harry and Ron, and let them show me the way to divination. I decided that I had better memorize my copy of the Marauder's Map soon.   
When we got to a landing, Harry said "This is it."  
I looked around, but didn't see anything. Suddenly, a silver staircase landed near my feet.  
"After you." Ron said.  
I climbed up trying not to touch the rungs with my hands, which didn't work too well, and emerged in a room that smelled awful. Professor Trelawny must go through about ten bottles of this perfume stuff a year. I thought to myself. I recognized the room, because I had often watched Harry in here, hoping to see him figure out that he was a Seer. He never noticed, so I figured that I would have to drop a lot of hints. I couldn't waste time for this, because he was already so behind in the training. I would have to teach him privately, as soon as he figured it out.  
I sat down in a fat arm chair, around a circular table. Ron sat on one side of me, and Harry on the other. I was very interested in seeing Professor Trelawny, and how she would react if I told her she was miss-predicting everything. Just then, she walked into the classroom. Evidently, she had been hiding in the shadows, so she could make a dramatic appearance.   
"Hello, dears." Trelawny said. "Today we are going to do crystal balls. I know we have already done them, but we are going to go more in depth this time. There are crystal balls in that corner," she said, pointing. "Take one per table, and take turns."  
While Ron was getting ours, I turned to Harry, and said "I'll help you get started, and you will be Seeing before the end of the class. It will probably be a bit foggy, but the more you practice, the clearer you can See."  
"I think I'm a hopeless case." Harry said gloomily. "Don't waste your time trying to help me."  
"You are not a hopeless case, Harry." I said. "You predicted that Buckbeak would escape in your third year."  
"No I didn't," Harry said. "I just made that up, and how do you know?"  
"Seeing isn't so much about seeing what happens, as it is about going with your instincts. You looked into the crystal ball, saw Buckbeak flying away, and then told yourself that you were making it up. If you had looked closer, you would have seen him flying away with Sirius on his back, off of the Astronomy tower. You have to believe in your predictions."  
Harry was staring at me, open mouthed. "How did you know about that?"   
"I know a lot more than that." I said. "You will find out when I want you to. Here's Ron, let's let him go first."  
Ron sat down.   
"You go first." I told him. "Harry and I are both Seers, but Harry doesn't believe me. I want to show him."  
"I'm done." Ron said. "Here you go."   
He pushed the crystal ball over to us. I pulled it the rest of the way, by what I noticed too late, was a silver base. It burnt my fingers badly, but I ignored the pain and acted like nothing had happened.  
"Here." I said to Harry. "Concentrate on who will play in the first Quidditch mach of the year. Look into the ball, still concentrating. You should See two sets of house colors, and the animals. Look now."  
Harry did as I said, and then turned to me. "Wow!" He said. "It really worked!" I saw Slytherin and Gryffindor!"  
"Right!" I said. "Good work. Now look to see who wins."  
"Gryffindor." Harry said immediately.  
"Right again." I said. "Let's stop here, because you don't want to know too much, it will take all the fun away."  
"Oh." Harry said. "But that was fun!"  
"I know." I said. "Let me look."   
I peered into the crystal ball, and Saw Professor Snape with green hair. I started laughing.   
Professor Trelawny came over to me and said "Please, Miss, er,"  
"O'Riley." I said.  
"Please Miss O'Riley, do let the rest of the class in on this joke."  
"It's not exactly a joke." I said. "More like a prank I Saw when I was looking in the crystal ball."  
"You Saw something?" She asked, surprised.  
"I always do." I said, impatiently. "That's what they're for, right?"  
"Yes." She said. "What did you see?"  
"Snape, with green hair." I said, laughingly.  
"That can not be right." She said. "Professor Snape would never allow his hair to be turned green, and the person who attempted it would surely not be able to get anywhere near his hair."  
"I Saw that Snape will have green hair." I repeated."Well." Professor Trelawny said. "If you are telling the truth about being able to See things, I would like some proof. If you prove that to me, I will give Gryffindor 50 points."  
"I'm sure that there are no Seers by the name of O'Riley, but what is your mother's maiden name, my dear?" she asked.  
"That would prove my mother is a Seer." I said. "We are talking about me. Please ask me a relevant question."  
"What is my mother's maiden name?" Professor Trelawny asked.   
"Glonen" I answered her. "But that's not really a divination question, some Seers couldn't have gotten that right. It is a special talent, that usually goes along with being a Seer, but it's like a wizard and a witch having a squib, or muggles having a wizard or a witch. Do you have any other questions, about something that will happen, say, in the next five minutes? Wait, I know. I'll predict the next question you want to ask me, and write it down and give it to Harry. You write down the next question you want to ask me, and give it to Harry. Harry can read them both aloud, and then give both of them to you. Will that work?"  
"That is a very good idea, we should do that. I'll write over here, and you write over there. That way, you can't possibly cheat." Trelawny said.  
A minute later, I handed my parchment to Harry. I knew that Professor Trelawny had not yet turned hers in, because I knew that I couldn't predict what question she would ask me, because she wouldn't ask it. Instead, I had predicted what question she would write down. After she had turned hers in, Harry read them. They both said 'What am I going to say to the class as it leaves?'  
Harry handed the bits of parchment to Professor Trelawny, and she said "Very good, dear. I'm impressed. 50 points to Gryffindor."  
"Thank you." I said.  
Our next class was potions, and I was excited at the prospect of meeting Professor Snape. On the way down to the dungeons, Harry and Ron were stuttering praises for the 50 points I had gotten. When we met Hermione, she looked at me and said "What are they talking about?"  
"Long story, but I got 50 points from Trelawny for being a Seer. I predicted that Snape's hair would be green. Do you believe me?"  
"I don't know, I just met you, and you're telling me that my teacher's hair will be green. Who is going to turn it green?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't know." I said. "I can't wait to find out though."  
"Neither can I." Hermione said. "Class is about to start. Whoever we sit at a table with is our partner for the potion we are working on. Do you want to be my partner?"  
"Sure." I said. "I'd love to."  
"Let's sit here." Hermione said.   
We sat down at a table, and class started. After roll call, Snape started telling us about our next potion.   
"Today, and for the next five weeks, we will be working on a recently discovered potion, The Wolfsbane potion. As you know, Professor Lupin is a werewolf, and he can't make the potion. I decided that it would be nice to show him that a bunch of fifth years can do what he can't do. We will be making this potion in different types of cauldrons, so you can see the way the same potion will react in different types. We have copper, which is this week, silver, stone, and gold, plus at the end, the standard pewter. I want you to have the same partner all of the time we are doing this project, and all of you can taste the potion. It won't do anything to you unless you are a werewolf. The cauldrons, recipes, and ingredients are in the front of the room. Get started."  
First he insulted Professor Lupin, then he assigned us a potion which I couldn't drink, and that was part of our grade. I was basically giving away the fact that I was a werewolf. If I drank it on any time besides the day preceding the full moon, I would become immune to it, which would be very bad. I would also have to make it in a silver cauldron eventually.   
"We might as well get started." I said. "You get the recipe and the ingredients, I'll get the cauldron." I was thankful that we were starting out with copper. I was eager to see if this was the same recipe as the one I had. I thought it might be the one Snape gave Lupin, but it wasn't, it was the exact same as the one I made.  
I looked at the recipe, and then said "Hermione, we did this potion at my old school! I think we will be able to get it done fairly easily."  
"Oh, good," Hermione said. "but it looks hard."  
"It's not really hard." I said. "It's like a bunch of basic potions put together, and it looks a lot harder than it is. The top half of the recipe is like a will strengthening potion, and the rest of it is a combination of sleeping potions, painlessness potions, and knowledge potions. We learned that at my old school, but I don't know any of the theory."  
"Oh." said Hermione. "Now that you point the separate potions out, I do see a lot of resemblance. I looked up the theory in third year, when I found out that Professor Lupin was a werewolf."  
Hermione told me the theory while we worked, occasionally stopping to ask me questions about the potion. We were one of the first groups done. I put the leftover ingredients back, while Hermione wiped up a few little spills. It had to simmer for about 20 minutes before we could taste it, but unfortunately we had time. If we were using this potion to actually use it, it would have had to sit for 48 hours, but just to taste it, 20 minutes was fine. We sat down and talked some more while we waited. I was trying to think of an excuse not to taste it.   
When it was time to taste it, I said to Hermione "We had to taste this at my old school too, and I didn't really like the taste."  
"Ok." She said.  
I was surprised, but glad that she hadn't questioned me about it. It tasted fine.  
The week went on, and nothing interesting happened, until the dreaded potions class a week later. I hadn't been able to get out of it, though I tried. We repeated the same procedure as last time, and all was going well -until  
"This looks heavy, will you help me carry it to the sink to dump it out?" Hermione asked.  
I really had no choice, Dumbledore had forbidden me to tell anyone that I was a werewolf. "Sure." I said. I knew I was in for some serious pain. I had to pick the cauldron up from the bottom, with both of my hands flat against the silver. I felt like I had the cruciatus curse on me, it hurt so badly. I winced in pain as we walked to the sinks.   
"This is heavy." I said, to cover my wince. I knew it would have no effect after she saw my hands.  
"You are dismissed." Professor Snape said as we were putting our cauldron in the sink.  
I ran to my bags, picked them up, and then asked Hermione where the nearest bathroom was. She led me to one, and then to my dismay, came in with me.   
"I don't want you to get lost on your way back." she said.  
By this time, I was almost screaming in pain, so I decided it was a hopeless case. I put my stuff down and pulled out my wand to do a painlessness charm. Hermione gasped when she saw my hands. They were bright red, and blistering.   
She looked at me, and I saw that she was putting two and two together. I smiled at her, and started running cold water over my hands. The painlessness charm hadn't helped, but then I was never a good healer.  
"Uh, Hannah?" she asked.  
"Yes?" I said, acting like I had no idea what she was asking.  
"Would you by any chance be a werewolf?"  
"Yes." I said slowly. "Why?"  
"Your hands-" she said.  
"Oh, that." I said.  
"Yes, that!" she said.  
"Well, what about it?" I asked, still playing dumb.  
"I'm so sorry!" Hermione said. "If I had known, I would have asked someone else to help!"  
"And they would have asked why." I said. "Don't worry about it."  
"I'm really sorry." Hermione said.   
"I know." I said.  
"How much does it hurt?"  
"Do you want me to tell you, or put the silver sensitivity curse on you for a day, and you can touch whatever silver you want, and find out?" I asked, getting irritated.  
"Do you know the counter-spell for the curse?" she asked me.  
"Yes," I said, "but I was just joking, surely you can't be that curious?"  
"Oh, but I am!" she said earnestly. "I've been curios about werewolves ever since I figured out about Professor Lupin. Will you please put it on me?"  
"Are you serious?" I asked.  
"Yes." she said.  
"Ok." I said, and muttered the curse.  
"Did you do it?" Hermione asked.  
"Yep." I said.  
She went over, and touched the faucet of the sink. "Ouch!" she cried, lifting her hand up suddenly.  
"Do you want me to take it off now?" I asked her.  
"No." she said. "Leave it on until tomorrow."  
"Let me know if you change your mind." I told her.  
"Ok." she said.  
Having momentarily forgotten about my own hands, I picked up my bag without putting a weightlessness charm on it first. I winced, and gritted my teeth and shut my eyes. A second later, I opened them and put a weightlessness charm on my bag. Then I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder.  
"That must really hurt." Hermione said.  
"It's not that bad." I told her. "I put a painlessness charm on them."  
"Did it work?" she asked.  
How did she know! I thought. "Not exactly."  
"Let me try." Hermione said.  
I held out my hands, and she did the painlessness charm. Hers worked tons better than mine had.  
"Is there any way to make the redness go away?" she asked.  
"Not that I know of." I said. "I'm sure there is, but I have no clue what it might be. We could ask Professor Lupin."  
"That sounds like a good idea." Hermione agreed. "He might know, or at least know how to treat it."  
"I think there is only a certain amount of time that a painlessness charm will work for on these kinds of things." I said.  
"Is it wearing off?" Hermione asked, sounding concerned.  
"Er, yeah, slightly." I said, wincing inwardly.  
"Want me to carry your bag?" she asked. "I still fell guilty about it."  
"No." I said. "I'll manage, and don't feel guilty, it wasn't your fault."  
We were heading to the D.A.D.A. classroom now. "I know." Hermione said. "But I can't help feeling like I should have picked up on it sooner."  
"You figured it out a week after you met me!" I said. "You couldn't have possibly known sooner, even if I was allowed to tell you."  
"Here we are." Hermione said. "It doesn't look like he has a class now."  
Hermione knocked on the door, and Professor Lupin opened it immediately. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Snape had us using silver cauldrons." I said. "And I had to help Hermione carry it to the sink." I held up my hands.  
"Ouch!" he said. "Come in."  
We went into his office through a door that I hadn't noticed before. After we sat down, Professor Lupin said, "Painlessness charms only work for a minute, so save those for when you are trying to write. If you put this lotion on it," he said, handing me a jar, "it will help take the redness away. That's about all I can tell you, sorry."  
"No problem." I said. "Thanks, we better get to lunch."  
"Ok." Lupin said. "Bye Hannah, bye Hermione."  
"Bye" we said to him.  
We headed down to lunch, after I quickly put some lotion on my hands.   
When I sat down to lunch, I taped my plate. Dumbledore had told me that if I did that, the House Elves would turn the silver silverware into nickel for me. When I picked up my fork, I realized that it didn't work. I dropped my fork on the floor, it hurt so much after the cauldron incident.  
"Oops." I said, acting like I had accidentally dropped it. I looked under the table, and saw that it was near Hermione's feet. I looked at her, and kicked it over so that it was right next to her. She got the hint ad picked it up.  
"You can't use this now." she said. "Come with me, and we'll ask the House Elves to get you a new one."  
After we were out of ear shot, she said "Ouch, that hurt. I didn't know the silverware was silver."  
"Silver ware." I said. "Thanks for coming to my rescue, Harry and Ron will eventually find out, but no need for the entire table to know."  
"No problem." Hermione said. "Your hands must hurt a ton!"  
"When I was carrying that cauldron, I felt like I had the cruciatus curse on my hands." I replied.  
"I'm really sorry." Hermione said again.  
"Don't worry about it." I said. "I'm just haven't been having good luck with silver for the past week. All the doorknobs are silver, all the taps to sinks are silver, various parts of desks are silver, last week while teaching Harry how to use a crystal ball, I realized that the base was silver, the silver cauldron today, and then that silver fork."  
"Why were you teaching Harry how to use a crystal ball?" Hermione asked.  
"He's a Seer." I said. "And Professor Trewlany hasn't even taught him enough to realize it."  
"Really?" Hermione asked. "I never knew that!"  
"Neither did he." I said. "He needs to get caught up fast. I'm going to have to tutor him. Divination is very important to keep the balance of light and dark. Every Seer needs to be able to help."  
"I'm almost sorry I dropped it." Hermione said.  
"Don't be." I told her. "Professor Trelawny wouldn't have been able to teach anyone anything."  
"Here are the kitchens." Hermione said, changing the subject. "We need to tell the House Elves that you got silver silverware."  
"Right." I said.  
After we had taken care of that, lunch was almost over, so we ate in the kitchens, and then headed to the Common room. We didn't have any more classes until Charms, in an hour. We went up to our dormitory, and saw that we were the only ones there.  
"Did you really work on the Wolfsbane potion at your old school?" Hermione asked.  
"Nope." I said. "I learned it last year. I offered to make Professor Lupin his, Snape purposely makes Lupin's taste bad."  
"Oh." Hermione said. "You didn't really miss the train, it was the night of the full moon."  
"Right." I said.   
"What was your old school called?" Hermione asked.  
"The School for Sorcerers." I said, leaving out the 'and Orphanage' part.  
"I've never heard of it." she said. "Where is it?"  
"On the edge of Ireland." I said.  
"Where do you live?" she asked.  
"On the edge of Ireland." I said. "Near my school."  
"What do your parents do?" Hermione asked.  
"Why are you asking me so many questions?" I asked. "I want to ask you some now." I tried to sound offhand, but there was a definite edge in my voice. "Sorry." I said. "I haven't had much sleep lately, I didn't mean to snap at you."  
"It's ok." Hermione said. "I realize it must have been hard, on the first day of school..."  
"Yeah." I said. "Where do you live?"  
"In the middle of England." she said.  
The rest of that week went by with no major incidents. On transfiguration on Monday, we went more in depth on Animagi. After D.A.D.A. we had free time, and I went up to our room to talk to Hermione in private.  
"Animagi." I said. "We didn't do that at my old school, but..."  
"But what?" Hermione asked.  
"Well, would you like to see a neat trick?" Without waiting for an answer, I turned into a dog. When I turned back into a human, I saw that Hermione was gaping at me.  
"What, how?" she asked.  
"I'm an Animagus." I said.  
"I realize that, but how did you-"  
"I didn't do it by the potion." I said. "When you get bitten by a werewolf, if you perform a simple spell, you can become an animagi. With some help, I could make enough potion for, say, three people?"  
"Would you?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes." I said. "It'd be helping me as much as you all. What do you say?"  
"Where would we do it?" Hermione asked.  
"Same place I make the Wolfsbane potion." I said.  
"Which would be...?"  
"The Shrieking Shack." I said proudly. "I have it all fixed up, you won't even recognize it."  
"How do you know I've been there before?" she asked.  
"I know a lot more than that." I said. "Let's talk potions. Speaking of potions, Snape's hair will be green tomorrow."  
The next day after divination, we headed down to the potions dungeon and met Hermione. I sat down next to her at our table, and said "Snape's hair is going to be green today!"  
"Good." she said. "I can't wait to see this."  
Just then, Snape started class. "I know we did silver cauldrons last time." He said menacingly. "But only one pair of you managed to get the potion correct. We will be working with the silver cauldrons again today, with the same potion. We will continue it until everyone has gotten it right. Begin."  
Hermione went to get the cauldron, and I got the ingredients and the recipe. When I got back, I saw that Hermione looked like she was in pain, and didn't have the cauldron. Suddenly, I remembered that I hadn't taken the silver sensitivity charm off of her yet.   
I quickly went up to Professor Snape, and said "Please, Professor, may Hermione and I go to the bathroom? We did the potion correctly last time, and a small delay won't hurt us." Strangely enough, he looked at me for a moment, and then said yes! That was the last thing I was expecting, but I went back and told Hermione.  
As soon as we got to the bathroom, I took the spell off of her. "Why didn't you tell me you still had it on?" I asked her.  
"I forgot!" she said.  
"Does it still hurt?" I asked.  
"Only a little." She said.  
"Let me do a painlessness charm." I said. I took her hand, and instantly realized what I had done. I went into a trance, and started Seeing Hermione's future. Suddenly, I snapped out of it.  
"What happened?" Hermione asked. "You turned white, and started staring into space."  
"Trance." I said shortly. "It happens whenever I touch someone's skin for the first time."  
"I didn't know you could do that!" she said. "The only other person I know of who had that gift, is Elizabeth Kettle."  
"Let me do that charm now." I said. "Don't touch me, or my wand." After I had performed the spell, she seemed to be ok, so we went back to class.  
When we walked in, I saw that Snape's hair was green! I looked around the classroom, and saw Neville being yelled at by a furious Snape. It seemed that Neville's potion had gone wrong, and then exploded, turning Snape's hair green! I was sorry that I had missed it.  
disclaimer: I own what J.K.R. doesn't  
  
a/n For those of you who think my chapters are weird, I wrote this without making chapters and I'm just stopping at random places when I upload. Any way, read & review!  
  
  
  
The next night, I convinced Harry to let me tutor him in divination.   
"Where will you be on next Wednesday night?" I asked him.  
"The Shrieking Shack." he answered immediately.  
"You seem to have a very instinctive style in divination." I said. "Why in the world would you be in the shrieking shack?"  
"You, Hermione, and Ron will be there too." Harry said. "We will be making the Animagus potion! Cool!"  
"Yes." I said. "Let's continue this lesson tomorrow, in someplace less crowded." We were in the common room, and I didn't want anyone to overhear us. "Goodnight Harry." 


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I own what JKR doesn't  
  
  
  
On the week before Halloween, I went up to my room, feeling miserable. It was the day that my parents had been killed by Voldemort, 14 years ago.   
I found that Hermione was the only other one in our room. She was laying down on her bed, fully dressed, with the curtains open. She seemed to be deep in thought, so I sat down on my bed quietly, trying not to disturb her.   
After a minute she looked up at me, and said "Oh, hi Hannah. I was just thinking about my mum. Sometimes I miss living like a muggle, and I miss my parents. Do you know what I mean?"  
"Yeah." I said. "I miss my parents a lot."  
"What did they think about you getting accepted into Hogwarts?" she asked.  
"Mmm, what?" I asked, not liking where this conversation was going.  
"What did they think about you getting accepted into Hogwarts?" she asked again.  
"It was predicted that I would go to Hogwarts in my fifth year." I said, evasively.  
"Who predicted it?" Hermione asked.  
"A divinator." I said.  
"Duh." Hermione said. "What divinator?"  
"A relative." I said.  
"Boy or girl?" she asked.  
"Girl." I said.  
"How is she related to you?" Hermione pressed.  
"My mother." I said.  
"What's her name?" Hermione asked.  
"Why do you want to know?" I asked.  
"Just curious." she said. "Why are you always so secretive?"  
"I'm not secretive." I said.  
"Then why won't you just answer my questions?" she asked.  
"Today is not the best day to be asking me about my parents." I said.  
"Why?" Hermione asked, sounding less irritated.  
I took a deep breath, and then started. "Fourteen years ago today, Voldemort killed both of my parents." I said, laying down on my bed.  
"I'm sorry." Hermione said. "I had no idea..."  
I didn't say anything to Hermione for a minute, and then continued. "Remember when I told you I lived near my school?"  
"Yes." Hermione said.   
"I live at my school." I said. "It is a school and an orphanage. My mother knew Voldemort was going to kill them. She Apparated me to the orphanage when he was politely knocking on our back door."  
"I think I'm going to spend the night in the Shrieking Shack. I don't want to run in to anyone else and start yelling at them. I'll be fine in the morning."   
"Ok." Hermione said. "Do you have enough food for dinner up there?"  
"Yeah." I said. "I'll see you in the morning."  
"Bye." Hermione said.  
A week later, in Halloween morning, I woke up to find myself in a bad mood, very similar to the mood I was in on my parents' death anniversary, but this time it was the death anniversary of James and Lily. When I remembered that today was the day that Lily had said I was supposed to look into my crystal ball, I told Hermione that I was going to be in the Shrieking Shack all day. By this time she had learned not to ask me many questions.   
I was grateful that she let me go without saying anything besides "See you later. If you want to talk then..."  
I made sure I had my crystal ball (that wasn't cursed) and all my other divination stuff. I disappeared under the invisibility cloak, and didn't take it off until I was safely in the tunnel.  
When I reached the Shrieking Shack, I fixed myself a glass of water, and then set up my stuff. After ten minutes of preparation, I looked into the crystal ball.  
I heard what I assumed was Lily's voice. 'Hannah, I didn't want you to find out, but after you put two and two together in your third year, I realized that you needed to know. Remember that spell that Elizabeth put into the letter, where you can see all of us, and when you and Harry wanted to swim. At the end of it, Your mother predicts the exact day of their death. She knew it would be sometime that week, and we had almost all of the preparations ready, but when Harry said 'Swim tomowow' she was shocked into instinctive divination, and predicted that it would be the next day.'  
'James told her to turn the spell off, he didn't want you to hear or see what we did next. We sat back down. We made the final preparations. You know that the plan was to have Voldemort kill James. James was going to die to defend Harry, and then Voldemort would try to kill Harry. The curse would rebound upon Voldemort, and then I would be free to finish Voldemort off. We had agreed on that plan. James was ready to sacrifice himself, for the good of the future world. We understood that there was no way around it.'  
'Your mother wrote the letter to the orphanage director, saying that I would pick you up on the day after Halloween. Everything was ready. We saw no flaws. Then, Dumbledore Apparated into the room. He said that Voldemort was after us. He expected us to be horrified, but Elizabeth started laughing. To this day, Dumbledore has no idea why she said No kidding!'  
'James and Elizabeth had known since birth that Voldemort would be after them. You know about Gryffindor, and all of that. Before James even agreed to date me, he told me everything, and all the danger. Elizabeth had made a prediction that our son would save the world. She did an alternate future spell to see what the world would be like if I didn't marry James. She told me nothing of her prediction until I told her that I loved James, and was going to marry him. When she was assured that I was going to go ahead with it, she told me that I had made the right decision.'  
'When Dumbledore suggested the Fidelus Charm, Elizabeth asked him to come back when she called for him. She looked into her crystal ball, and to her great dismay saw that Voldemort had gotten a team of Seers together, to change the future. Most of it seemed to have been directed at Dumbledore, and Peter Pettigrew. Your mother wanted to go kill Voldemort then and there, but it was all she could do to save the situation without killing herself. The future changing spells of Voldemort's Seers were great in number. Elizabeth estimated that it had taken about 100 Seers to do all that damage.'  
'Elizabeth changed a lot of the spells, with help from James. The most she could do was to make Harry survive. She and James combined could not save me, unless Harry died. They gave me a choice. As if I would save my life instead of the life of my baby. They knew without asking what I would choose, and it had nothing to do with divination.'  
'They were able to make it so that James would be able to try to get a shot in at Voldemort. They made it so that he would have a chance, but they could not secure anything. Elizabeth then Saw the part about Sirius and Pettigrew. She was astonished, and ready to kill that sorry excuse for a rat. The most she could do, was to make sure Sirius was able to escape from Azkaban. The dark Seers had had it so that Sirius would get the dementor's kiss. That was avoided. She was able to make Remus get a job at Hogwarts in Harry's third year, so that there would be a chance for Peter to be caught. She was unable to secure more than a slim chance.'  
'There was nothing she could do about us switching Secret Keepers. She tried to tell us, but she almost killed herself, and she still had more Seeing to do, and she still had much to change. She saved the life of Neville Longbottom, as a favor to Billy, as a favor to Frank.'  
'She went back to the fight at Godric's Hallow, to try to do more. Voldemort's Seer team had had it so that Pettigrew would take Harry after we were dead, and then kill him. I remember her sighing, and asking how many times she would have to save him. She fixed it so that he would live with Petunia. I was horrified, but there was no way to get him to the orphanage you would be at, so I knew better than to complain. Elizabeth continued to save Harry. She saved him from not being able to go to Hogwarts, then she saved his life in his first year, she stopped Quirrel from getting the Sorcerer's Stone, she saved Harry, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley from the Basilisk in his second year, she saved Sirius in Harry's third year, and she saved Harry in his fourth year. There was nothing she could do about the Diggory boy, and she did an alternate future spell to See if she should do anything about Voldemort. There is a reason she didn't, that I can not tell you.'  
'Then she did an alternate future spell to See if she should try to warn us about Pettigrew. She Saw that if she did, she would die, and it still wouldn't work. She also Saw that right before Voldemort killed her, she would hit him once with Avada Kedavra, and if she wasn't there to do that, Voldemort would be able to kill Harry, in which case, the world would be doomed. Not to mention that she would have wasted all her energy on saving Harry's life so many times, and then to let him die? She couldn't do that, and for nothing.'  
'She looked into her crystal ball a moment later, and saw that Voldemort's Seers were making it so you wouldn't go to Hogwarts. With 100 Seers against 1, all she could do was to get you to be a transfer student in your fifth year. Then she used all the strength she could spare to stop Voldemort's Seers from changing the future.'  
'By know she was worried that she was getting a little to close to the dark arts for comfort. We assured her that everything she was doing was light magic, and that even by getting you to Hogwarts she saved lives, because if you were never at Hogwarts, you couldn't participate in the final battle, and Voldemort would be able to kill many more people.'  
'Then James helped her put the rest of Voldemort's Seers out of commission, and there was nothing left we could do. James did transfer a lot of his and our thoughts and memories into a diary, quite similar to the one Voldemort made when he was in school, although we left out all the dark magic and controlling power. The only thing is, there are some bad memories and things in there too. We put it in our vault at Gringotts. Harry won't even be able to see it until he is 17.'   
'After Elizabeth and James had done so much future changing, Elizabeth was so weak she was about to pass out, probably for a month. Billy and I brewed a reviving potion for her, a will-strengthening potion, and an energy potion. She sill looked incredibly pale after the potions had taken effect, and said she couldn't See a thing in her crystal ball. That meant that she had almost no power left.'  
'James was never a Seer, but because of his blood, he could change the future by his actions. Elizabeth said that she remembered Seeing in the crystal ball when she was fighting Voldemort was that she was incredibly pale. She also said Harry survived the curse Voldemort threw at him, but he didn't look too good. James thought that if he gave Elizabeth some of his power, she would be able to throw a more powerful killing curse at Voldemort, and it would have more effect. He said he knew that the chance Elizabeth had given him of being able to hit Voldemort was incredibly slim, and she would make better use of his power than he would.'  
'Elizabeth was inclined to agree. She didn't want to come off conceited, but she knew that they had to do what was best for the most people, pride, family values, and what they wanted as individuals aside. Power transferring spells are dark magic, but as much as neither of them wanted to do it, they did. Dark magic, used for good, becomes light magic, and amplifies the results. James and Elizabeth found that out. Dark magic such as that had never before been used for a good reason, and had any of us had more time to live, we would have written books about it. Elizabeth had full strength after that.'  
'When no-one could think of anything else to do, Elizabeth told Dumbledore to come back. Dumbledore came, and sat down to talk with the Potters. Elizabeth used all the strength she could muster to try to tell them not to use Pettigrew, or to tell Dumbledore that they were going to use Pettigrew, but it was still the work of 100 Seers against 1. There was nothing she could do.'  
'You know the rest, Hannah dear.' Lily concluded. 'It is, quite literally, history. I wish I could stay and chat, but I was only allowed to come for long enough to tell you about this whole mess. I hope you no longer think that James and I messed up, and remember-your mother saved the world. Be proud of her, and when Voldemort is finally dead, you will no longer have to keep these secrets. You can shout to the world that you are a Potter. Be proud Hannah, and tell Harry when the time is right. You will know.'  
When Lily had gone, I stared into space for about an hour, thinking. Her story explained a lot. I felt bad for telling Professor Lupin that Lily and James had messed up. It seemed like so long ago that I had talked to him on the train, first coming to Hogwarts. It had only really been about two months. I resolved to tell Professor Lupin at least a little of what Lily had told me. Some of the things that got better might make him appreciate the good things more, and knowing about how much damage Voldemort had done would be good for him. More people needed to oppose Voldemort, and less people needed to fear him.  
I spent the next few hours in the Shrieking Shack, and then, around three, I went back to Hogwarts. I left all my divination things there. Since it was Saturday, I had no idea of where to find Professor Lupin. It wasn't a Hogsmead weekend, so what would he do? I decided to try his office first, to see if he might be there. When he wasn't, I was out of ideas. Then, I remembered the Marauder's Map. I summoned it, and when it got to me, I was astonished to see that Professor Lupin was standing right behind me. I whirled around, and he smiled at me.  
"Hi!" I said. "I just summoned the map to find you, and I saw you standing right behind me! How long have you been there?"  
"Oh, about two minutes." He said. "I was looking for you. Hermione told me that you went to the Shrieking Shack this morning. I was about to go check on you."  
"I'm fine." I said. "It's the Halloween of my fifth year, remember?"  
"Oh, that's right." He said. "Let's continue this conversation in my office, shall we?"  
"Good idea." I said. "I don't want to be overheard."  
When we got to his office, and had sat down, Professor Lupin asked, "So, are you going to tell me anything?"   
"Yes." I said. "I know it will help you. It helped me a lot. I thought things were bad, but they could have been a lot worse. Let me start at the beginning..."  
When I was done telling him everything that Lily had told me, Professor Lupin just stared at me. After about ten minutes, he spoke.  
"I never knew Elizabeth had that power." He said. "And I didn't know that stuff about the dark arts either. I want to kill Pettigrew, and Voldemort. I can't imagine how it would feel to know something like that, about Pettigrew betraying Lily and James, and not be able to do anything about it. I would have died."  
"That was the danger." I said. "She couldn't use all her power to tell them, or she would die, and Voldemort might not attack the Potters, but he would continue to kill other families. Without my mother to do future changing spells, and to warn the Auror teams, and with Voldemort still at large, because he wasn't killed by Harry, he would have taken over the world, and killed anybody that stood a chance against him. James and Lily wanted it that way, Lily told me. She said that they knew they had to do what was best for the most people. Her brother and his wife, or half the world. They had to do it. It must have been torture. In fact, Lily told me that it was torture for Mother."  
"Your right, Hannah." Professor Lupin sighed. "You nearly always are. I owe Elizabeth so much. She saved Harry, you, the world, Sirius, and even me."  
"I won't argue with that," I said. "but you didn't need saving half as much as the rest of us."  
"I stayed a little bit out of the picture for awhile." he said. "James and Sirius thought I was the spy, for the dark side. I was really a spy for the light side, but not much trusted. Dumbledore trusted me, but none of my partners did. I was often discouraged, so I didn't talk about it much. I didn't want to dump my problems on my friends, but me not talking to them as much as I used to probably made them suspicious of me."  
"It was a messed up world we were living in. I believed that Sirius was guilty for a while. Funny, Sirius and James trusted each other, and Pettigrew, but not me. I trusted James and Pettigrew, but not Sirius. We didn't trust the innocent, except for James, who was in the center of all this, and he couldn't possibly have been on the dark side, but we all trusted the person guilty of the crime."  
"If I get my hands on rat boy," I said. "I will personally make sure he does not get away." "Do you know all that he did?"  
"I know he sold Lily and James to Voldemort." he said. "But it sounds as if he did more."  
"Besides the blatantly obvious being Lily and James' Secret Keeper, and telling Voldemort exactly where to find them, he passed information to Voldemort for about three years before that. When he was at Hogwarts, he found out that my mother was a Potter. She wasn't killed just for being a Seer on the light side, she was killed for being a Potter. He sold my parents to Voldemort. We can only hope he doesn't know about me."  
"He also framed Sirius, and abused your trust in him every way imaginable. Anything, and everything he knew about you, he used against you. James thought of becoming animagi so that they could keep you company when you were a werewolf. Later, he used that talent that he wouldn't have acquired without you, James, and Sirius to sicc Voldemort after you, James, and Sirius."  
"Me?" Lupin asked. "Voldemort never came after me."  
"If he had not met his downfall in Harry," I said. "you would have been killed the next night. My mother Saw it, in one of her alternate future spells. Wormtail told Voldemort that you were a spy for the light side, and friends with the Potters and their families. Besides for him selling my mother, father, aunt, uncle, and cousin to Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew put the Cruciatus Curse on me for ten minutes when I was six months old." I said.  
"I only went out of the house once before I was at the orphanage." I said. When I was six months old, my parents disguised themselves and took me to a muggle movie. They didn't think any dark wizards would be at a muggle move, but Voldemort's Seers ruin a lot of things. They had done some instinctive divination, and told Wormtail to be at that movie, and when it was over to torture the first baby he saw."  
"Naturally, that was me. He stunned my parents from behind, and then tortured me for ten minutes. My parents were able to overcome the stunning when they heard me screaming. Aurors do that. They stunned and tied Pettigrew, disguised themselves, and then Apparated everyone to Dumbledore's office, being careful not to let Wormtail know who they were. Pettigrew convinced everyone that he had the Imperius curse put on him. He was taught how to resist it, and then sent home.   
"I was in pretty bad shape, but Fawkes came over to me and cried all over me. I was drenched in Phoenix tears by the time Fawkes was done, and by some miracle, I was good as new. Dumbledore had no clue why Fawkes would cry for someone he didn't know. I think he got a little bit suspicious toward the end."   
"My mother only figured out that Pettigrew was lying on the night before she was killed. The last page of my letter is about everything traitorous he has done."  
"Oh my." Lupin said. "He put the Cruciatus Curse on a defenseless baby?"  
"I was not defenseless." I said. "I put the leg locker curse on my mother when I was two days old. She wouldn't let me hold her wand."  
"Well!" Professor Lupin said. "I can see why, if you did the leg locker curse without a wand, what were you going to do with a wand?"  
"I think Mother said I wanted to apparate us home. We were in a wizard hospital, because Mother had been doing so many future changing spells that she was rather weak after having a baby."  
Lupin started laughing. "Ok, ok, I take it back! You weren't a defenseless baby."  
"Thank you." I said.  
"Did Dumbledore know your parents?" Lupin asked.  
"Um, you could say that." I said evasively. "I'd better go see what Hermione is doing. I spent the night in the Shrieking Shack last week, and after today she might be getting worried."  
"Good idea." Lupin said. "If I didn't know better, I'd be worried about you too."  
"Bye." I said.  
When I got to our dorm, I was startled to see Hermione sitting on her bed, and staring at my letter, which was laying on my bed.  
"Hello!" I said.  
"Hi." Hermione answered.  
I sat down on my bed, and picked up my letter.  
"What's that?" Hermione asked.  
"A big, blank, book." I said. "Would you like to see it?"  
Hermione took my book from my outstretched hand, and started flipping through it.  
"You can try revealing spells on it, if you want." I said. "It won't work."  
Hermione got her wand out, and said "Revelo!" Nothing happened.  
She rubbed it with a red eraser. Nothing happened.  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Nothing happened.  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to a lot of good." Nothing happened.  
"I solemnly swear that I want to read this." Nothing happened.  
"I solemnly swear that Hannah said I could try to read this. Nothing happened.  
"I told you it wouldn't work." I said.  
"Is there anything I could say to make it readable?" Hermione asked.  
"Nothing light magic." I said. "If you want to experiment with the dark arts..."  
"You're kidding, right?" Hermione asked, sounding worried.  
"Of course!" I said. "I don't know the spell, even if I did want to do it. If I wanted you to be able to read it, there is another way, which would be almost as bad as dark magic, and really stupid. The only good way for you to know what it says, would be for me to simply read it to you, which I doubt that I will ever do, and if I did it would be after my seventh year."  
"So in other words, forget about it and worry about the feast?" Hermione asked, smiling.  
"Exactly!" I said. "How long until it starts?"  
"About an hour." Hermione answered.  
"Wow!" I said. "I was talking to Professor Lupin for longer than I thought!"  
"Oh, yeah." Hermione said. "I forgot to tell you that he asked where you were. Is it ok that I told him?"   
"Yes." I said. "You can always tell Professor Lupin, or Professor McGonogall, if she asks."  
"Ok." Hermione said. "Did he go get you?"  
"No." I said. "I came back and looked for him because I wanted to talk to him."  
"Oh." Hermione said. "I was worried about you, being gone two weeks in a row."  
"You know why I left last week." I said. "Do you know why I left today?"  
"No." Hermione said.  
"It was for a reason similar to last week, but I was also doing some divination today."  
"O-kayyyy." Hermione said slowly.  
I had the feeling that I had managed to totally confuse her, so I changed the subject.  
"I'm going to owl Lydia." I said, knowing she would ask who Lydia was.  
Sure enough-"Who's Lydia?"  
"My adopted sister." I said. "Not really, but on everyone's 14th birthday, they draw a name out of a hat. The name of every child under five is in there, and whoever's name you draw becomes your adopted brother or sister. You spend a lot of time with that person, and take care of them. I got Lydia, and at that time she was just a new born."  
"Her mother had dropped her off at daycare one day, and never come back for her. The person that ran the daycare brought her to the orphanage. For about a year after that, Lydia would scream every time someone left her, until she realized that they would come back. Just when she got over her phobia, I had to leave. She was really attached to me, and Mrs. Tweedy, the orphanage director, was scared that she would have a relapse. I am supposed to go back over the holidays, and some other weekends. I will probably go back next weekend, so I have to owl Mrs. Tweedy. The full moon is on Tuesday, so it shouldn't be a problem."  
After I had written my letter, Rainbow (my owl) flew into the room through an open window. Hermione gasped when she saw a big multicolored owl fly in.   
"Hello rainbow." I said. "Take this letter to Mrs. Tweedy, but fly past Lydia first. After you deliver the letter, go back to Lydia and play with her."  
After Rainbow had left, I said to Hermione "Owls are almost as smart as snakes."  
"Snakes?" Hermione said. "I don't like snakes."  
"Really?" I asked. I stuck my head under my bed to see if my snake was there. He was, so I pulled him out. "Hermione, meet Jupiter, my snake."  
Jupiter turned to me and said "What is her name?"  
"Sorry." I said in Parseltongue. "This is my friend Hermione."  
Hermione looked at me, her mouth hanging open.  
"You're a parselmouth?" she asked.  
"Yep." I said. "I think it's time for the feast now."  
The feast was wonderful, and at the end there was a show of how the Bloody Baron got bloody. It seemed that Dumbledore had spent the last few years convincing him to do it, and finally he gave in. After the feast, everyone went straight to bed and fell fast asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

diclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yaddda-if it's not JKR's it's mine  
  
  
  
  
  
Tuesday was the full moon, and Wednesday Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I worked more on the Animagus potion. It was coming along very nicely, but we still needed a few ingredients. Since I was going back to the orphanage on Friday night to visit Lydia, I told Hermione that I would ask the Potions teacher for some ingredients. She was a favorite teacher of mine, and probably wouldn't ask too many questions.  
On Thursday, I got an owl back from Mrs. Tweedy saying that she would love to have me come back that weekend. She said Lydia had a lot of fun playing with my owl, and that Rainbow seemed to enjoy it too.  
On Friday I told Hermione and Professor Lupin that I was leaving, and would be back Sunday night. Mrs. Tweedy had already talked to Dumbledore about it. I told Harry and Ron simply that I was visiting my sister. I left by floo powder through the common room fire, and arrived in Mrs. Tweedy's office at about seven o'clock.  
"Hannah!" Mrs. Tweedy said, giving me a hug. "I've missed you! Lydia is bouncing in her bed, waiting to see you."  
I followed Mrs. Tweedy to the Nursery, and the first thing I saw when I came in was a little girl I hardly recognized as Lydia jumping all over her crib.  
"Lydia!" I squealed, running over to her. "You've grown so much!" I said, picking her up.  
"Hannah, Hannah!" she said. "I like owly!"  
I laughed, and said "I thought you would. You don't really want to go to bed now, do you?" I asked, knowing what she would say.  
"No bed!" she said, smiling.  
"Good. I want you to come with me. I have a present for you." I said, carrying her out of the nursery. I saw that Mrs. Tweedy had already gone back to her office, so I took Lydia upstairs to my old room. It was empty, and I guessed that it was probably a movie night for the older kids. I saw that my things were exactly as I had left them, after all, I still lived there in the summer and on holidays. I put Lydia on my bed, and looked through my pockets.  
"Here." I said, handing Lydia a ball with a picture of me inside it.  
"Hannah!" she said. "Play ball!"  
I pulled my wand out, and put a spell on the ball, so that whoever was touching it had the tickling charm on them. As Lydia was still holding it, she burst out laughing. She dropped the ball, and stopped laughing, and then when she picked it up again, she laughed. When we both got tired of playing ball, I elevated her, and made her fly around the room. She loved every minute of it. All too soon, she was looking tired, so I took her back to the Nursery.  
"Bed time!" I told her. "We'll play more in the morning.  
I tucked her into her crib, and she curled right up with the stuffed rabbit I had given her for her first birthday.  
"Night, Hannah." she said, and was asleep before I had left the room.  
I went back into Mrs. Tweedy's office, and she smiled at me.  
"Lydia is so cute!" I told her. "She has grown a ton!"  
"I know." Mrs. Tweedy said. "Everyone is growing up so fast."  
"Do you have a camera?" I asked her. "I want to take pictures of Lydia to show my friends."  
"Yes." she said. "Here, and I've got more film, if you need it."  
She handed me a camera and a roll of film.  
"Thanks." I said. "Is tonight a movie night?"  
"Yep." Mrs. Tweedy said. "People should be getting back in about an hour."  
"Ok." I said. "Where is Professor Selden?" (The potions professor.)  
"I think she is in her office making up a test." Mrs. Tweedy said. "Are you doing an illegal potion that you need ingredients for again?"  
"Yes." I said. "How did you guess?"  
"You have that look in your eyes." she said.   
"I'm that obvious?" I asked.  
"Only to me." she assured me.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning then." I said.  
"Night Hannah." she said.  
I went to Professor Selden's room, and sure enough, she was in there, making up a test. I knocked on the door.  
"Come in." she said.  
I went in, and she smiled, and stood up to hug me.  
"Hi Hannah!" she said. "Long time no see!"  
"I know!" I said. "It seems like forever since I was last in here!"  
"What brings you here?" she asked. "To my classroom, I mean. I know you came to see Lydia."  
"I wondered if you had some potions ingredients." I said. "I need Colampa root, May Noctricide, Alevinta root, and everything else on this list."  
"Got it all." Professor Selden said. "It sounds like an Animagus potion to me."  
"It is." I said. "Got any pointers?"  
"Sure." she said. "Don't leave it unattended in the final 48 hours, for the last week never put out the fire. Add the Colampa root in little bits, or the potion will splatter a lot. All in all, I think you can handle the potion. You might want to ask Professor Reed for help with the charm though, and I want to give you some antidote so your friends don't end up as permanent animals. The potion antidote will fix any transfiguration problems."  
"Thanks!" I said. I spent the next half hour telling her about Hogwarts, and Professor Snape. She also gave me more advice on the potion. After I helped her with making up her test for awhile, I left, in search of Professor Heardenlev, of Divination.   
I was worried that I might be missing a new technique, or something. When I saw her, she hugged me, and said-  
"Oh, Hannah, I don't think there's another Seer in the entire school! I'm getting so bored, telling people how to look into a crystal ball, and hearing the word 'fog' again and again. Can I please, please, teach you advanced Divination tomorrow?"  
"You want to teach on a weekend?" I asked, astonished.  
"I would teach over the entire summer break to be teaching someone who doesn't study tea leaves so they can get some good tea every week!"  
"They do that?" I asked.  
"Yes." Professor Heardenlev said. "And it gets so annoying!"  
"Well, you can teach me anything you want." I said. "And I'm counting on summer break too."  
"Great!" she said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning after breakfast then?"  
"Sure." I said. "See ya' tomorrow."   
After that, everyone was back from the movie, so I talked to my friends for a while, and then went to sleep. The next morning I was the first one up. I tiptoed down stairs to the Nursery, and got Lydia out of bed. I pushed her on the swing until breakfast time, and then took her to breakfast with me. Usually the little kids eat in the Nursery, but no one said anything to me. After breakfast, I took Lydia back to the Nursery, and promised her I would be back in a little while.  
Then, I headed to the school, and upstairs to the Divination room. Professor Heardenlev was there, as promised.   
I sat down, and she said "I think you are ready to learn the alternate future spell. It is very difficult, and requires-"  
"Professor," I said. "I did those last year. Sorry."  
"Really?" she asked. "I didn't expect you to have mastered them by the time you left tomorrow. Oh well, I get to teach you something harder. Do you have any ideas?"  
"No." I said. "I know what I can do, but what I can't do, with the exception of changing future spells, I don't even know exists."  
"You shouldn't know changing future spells exist." she said. "I don't even know the theory, just that they exist."  
"I know the theory." I said. "But I have been researching it since I was five. I'm afraid it would take a while to explain."  
"Goodness, it would take years to explain! I don't even want to know, it's too close to dark magic. Let's work on controlling trances."  
We spent about an hour working on controlling trances, and then I went back to get Lydia. I took a lot of pictures with Mrs. Tweedy's camera, and then the muggle studies teacher taught me a spell to develop them, so that they would move, but you didn't have to make the potion. It saved a lot of time. I played with Lydia until lunch time  
After lunch, I went to get tips from Professor Reed about the spells involved in becoming an animagi. He was very helpful, and wasn't the least bit surprised that I was working on the potion.  
On Sunday, I went to mass, played with Lydia and talked to my friends and the teachers. When I was saying goodbye, I was glad to see that Lydia didn't cry. She just said "Bye bye Hannah."  
When I popped out of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, I was surprised to see Hermione, Harry, and Ron standing right in front of me.  
"Hi!" I said, surprised.  
"Hi Hannah." they said in unison.  
"How did you know when I would be back?" I asked.  
"Amazing powers of divination." Harry said. "Actually, I just said 'let's go meet Hannah', and you popped out of the fire."  
"Good job!" I said. "I'm impressed."  
"Thanks." Harry said.  
I turned to Hermione, and said "I have pictures of Lydia! She has grown sooo much!"  
"Oo, let me see!" Hermione said.  
I took my pictures out, put a few protecting spells on the whole stack, and passed them around.  
"She's so cute!" Hermione squealed.  
"Awwww." Harry said.  
"She is cute." Ron agreed. "Who's that lady?"  
I looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking about. I saw that he was holding a picture of Mrs. Tweedy holding Lydia.  
"That's Mrs. Tweedy." I said.   
"Who's that?" Harry asked.  
"The head of the orphanage." I said. "Lydia is my adopted sister. Meaning she's not really my sister. She's an orphan, and I just spend a lot of time with her for this school thing. She missed me a lot, and I missed her, so I went back to visit."  
"Oh." Harry and Ron said.  
I smiled at them, and then handed out more pictures. I knew neither of the boys had really gotten what I told them, but they hid their puzzlement well, and continued to talk about how cute Lydia was.  
That night, when Hermione, Harry, and Ron were in the common room, I looked into my mirror that shows Harry. I had a feeling that they would be asking Hermione some questions about me, and I was eager to see how she answered.  
"What was Hannah talking about?" Harry asked. "She said Lydia was her adopted sister. Didn't her parents adopt Lydia?"  
"No." Hermione said. "She said it was a school thing."  
"Then why was she still visiting Lydia? She goes to Hogwarts now." Harry said.  
"She loves Lydia." Hermione answered. "And Lydia loves her."  
"Oh." Harry said.  
When I heard Harry say 'Oh.' like that, my heart broke for him. He didn't know what it felt like to be loved. He had never had anyone to love before. He had his friends, but that was different. I resolved to tell him that I was an orphan that very night. I went down stairs, and interrupted the conversation that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having about me.  
"Hi." I said. "Mind if I join you?"  
"No." said Harry.   
"We were just talking about Lydia. She is adorable!" Hermione said.  
"I know." I said. "I was lucky I got her. The names of every child at the orphanage under the age of 5 were put into a hat. On my fourteenth birthday, I got to draw a name. Lydia was about three months old at the time, and I have gotten to see the first time she did anything. The first word she said was Hannah. I watched her first step, gave her her first ride on a swing, and gave her her first birthday party. I got do everything a parent would be doing in normal circumstances."  
"I feel sorry for Lydia. Her mom dropped her off at daycare one day, and never came back. I remember when the daycare lady brought Lydia to the orphanage. I was in Mrs. Tweedy's office at the time, being yelled at for predicting all the questions on the test we had. I remember asking myself how a parent could do that. Abandon their baby. I knew it had happened to a lot of the other kids in the orphanage, but I looked at Lydia, and asked myself how it was possible."  
"For a long time, Lydia would scream every time someone left her. She had a fear of abandonment that she has just recently gotten over."  
Harry and Ron just stared at me. Harry looked slightly puzzled, but Ron looked outraged. He had grown up in such a caring environment, that this kind of thing was nearly impossible for him to grasp.  
"Compared to Lydia, I consider myself lucky. I'm going to bed now, goodnight."  
"Goodnight." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said.  
I went upstairs and looked in my mirror again.  
"What did she mean?" Harry asked.  
"I'm confused now." Ron said. "Is the orphanage connected to the school or something?"  
"I assume so." Hermione said.  
"But then..." Harry said.  
"I'm going to bed." Hermione said suddenly.  
"Wait!" Harry said. "You know something. Is Hannah an orphan?"  
"Well spotted." Hermione said. "Goodnight."  
Hermione walked out of view, and Harry and Ron just stared at each other.  
"Well." Ron said. "That clears up a few things."  
"Sure does." Harry said.  
I looked away from the mirror just as Hermione walked in the room.  
"Thanks for covering up for me earlier." I said. "But I want them to know, especially Harry. When you said 'She loves Lydia, and Lydia loves her.' and Harry just said 'Oh.' My heart nearly broke. How many people love him? About three." I answered for her. "It's sad."  
"I know exactly what you mean." Hermione said. "How did you know what we were saying down there?"  
"I have my ways." I said. "When is a Hogsmead weekend? Don't you normally have the first one before Halloween?"  
"I think we have one in the middle of November." Hermione answered. "I don't know why it's late this year, and I am going to stop asking how you know things."  
"Good idea." I said. "You know I will hardly ever answer you."  
"Now I really am going to bed. Goodnight." "Goodnight." Hermione said.  
The next full moon passed without Ron or Harry noticing anything odd. That weekend, Harry told us that Quidditch tryouts were going to be on November fifth.  
When November fifth came around, I nervously headed down to the Quidditch pitch. I had told Harry the night before that I was trying out, and he had been surprised.   
Just as I was sitting down on a bench, Harry walked up to stand in front of us, with Fred and George Weasley, seventh year Beaters. Harry started speaking.   
"Hello, all of you, I am Harry Potter, and I'm the captain this year. Unfortunately, Quidditch started unusually late this year, so we are going to have to work extra hard. I don't know why we are just now getting around to try outs, but Dumbledore has been busy. Any ways, this is Fred Weasley, on my right, and George Weasley on my left."  
"Hey, mate, you got us backwards. I'm George."  
"I thought I was George!"  
"No, you're Fred. You got confused because Mum calls you George."  
"Oh."  
"Wait, actually, you are George."  
"No, I'm Fred."  
"Don't mind them." Harry said. "That is why they didn't want to be captains. They like to play pranks, and they don't know left from right."  
"Yes we do, I'm always right, and George is always left."  
"No, I'm always wrong."  
"Right."  
"No, left."  
"See, they are both always crazy." Harry said. "Now, starting with Ron, I want the Keepers to stand up and tell everyone your name, and year. Ron..."  
"Ron Wesley, 5th year.''  
"Colin Creevey, 4th year.''  
"Ok, Chasers...''  
"Katie Mosi. 4th year."  
"Sara Qualken,2nd year."  
"Dean Thomas, 5th year."  
"Seamus Finnigan, 5th year."  
It was my turn now, "Hannah O'Riley, 5th year." I said.  
"Ok," Harry continued. "Is everyone sure that they know enough about the rules and positions to play some messed-up tryout-game Quidditch?"  
A chorus of "yes" came from the players.  
"Excellent!" Harry said. "Here's how we're going to do this. Fred and George will alternate being the Beater, and watching the game for skill. We will only have one Bludger, so that you can get the feel of it, but not be overwhelmed. There won't be a Snitch, so that I can watch the game. The Keeper will be on a team with the Beater, and the Chasers will have their own team, so you both can try out. We will have two games. Ron, you be Keeper the first game, Colin, the second game. Dean, Seamus, and Hannah, you can be Chasers the first game. Hannah, do you think you can play two games, since we have an odd number of people?"  
"Sure," I answered.  
"Ok," Harry said, "Then you, Sara, and Katie can be Chasers the second game. Everyone got all that?"  
"Yes."  
"Then lets get going. Ready, up!"  
And we were up. Right away, I saw that Ron made an excellent Keeper, and with a little bit of practice, Dean, Seamus, and I could be really good.   
When the second game started, I was disappointed. Colin was an awful Keeper (to put it nicely) and despite that blatant fact, I was the only one that scored at all.  
After both games were over, Fred George, and Harry had a quick huddle. Then Harry started speaking again.  
"Colin Creevey, you are the reserve Keeper, and would you like to be the official camera man?"  
"Yes!" Colin squeaked excitedly. I really admired Harry's kindness.  
"Great," Harry said. "We'll get your robes to you by the end of the week, and then you can tell me if you need anything for your camera. Sara and Katie, you are both reserve Chasers. Sara, tell Denise that I told you won the bet. You three can leave now, thank you for coming. We'll tell you which practices to come to.  
A minute later Harry spoke again. "Ron, you are the Keeper, and Dean, Seamus, and Hannah, you are the Chasers. Congratulations all, let's practice tomorrow at four. You can leave.  
Ron got up and went over to talk to Harry, I heard them say something about brooms. Dean and Seamus left together, smiling. I was just standing up to leave, when Fred and George came over to me.   
"Man, you are an awesome flyer!" one of them said. "Yeah," added the other. "You fly like a Potter!"  
When I heard that, I froze. Could the Wesleys know? I decided that they couldn't possibly, so I went back to the common room to tell Hermione. She congratulated me.  
The next day I asked Harry if he had a game schedule yet.  
"No." he said. "Why?"  
"I want to see when the games are." I said. "But never mind, I'll just See when the games are. Better yet, you See when the games are. It will be good practice."  
"Ok." Harry said. "Um, the 17th of January, the 26th of March, and the 2nd of May."  
The second of May was a full moon. I divinated that Dumbledore would realize that in time, and change it.  
"The game on the second of May will be moved to May 22." I said. "Sometimes when you don't have much experience as a Seer you make those kinds of mistakes, and don't predict what will be after everyone has made their changes. Good job though."  
"Thanks." Harry said. "Are we going to practice more tomorrow?"  
"Yes." I answered. "We'll work on the potion for a while, and then we can spend some time on Divination."  
I continued to tutor Harry in Divination, and he started getting pretty good. Pretty good for a Potter, that is. He was really good compared to Professor Trelawny.  
Before I knew it, it was the middle of November. I had asked McGonagall if I could go to Hogsmead, and she had put me on Filch's list. The first place we went to was Zonko's Joke Shop. It had everything a prankster could want. I bought a lot, hoping I could do something to Malfoy, who had started calling me a mudblood.  
Next, we went to The Three Broomsticks and got Butterbeer, as it was cold out. Then we went to look at the Shrieking Shack.  
"Wow!" I said when I saw it. "It looks awful from the outside. No wonder people thought it was haunted."  
"Yeah." Harry said. "How did you discover it in the first place?"  
"The shrieking shack?" I asked. "I went there on the first night at Hogwarts. The night of the full moon, when I missed the train..."  
"But, but." Ron sputtered.  
"Well duh." I said. "It took you long enough. Hermione found out the second week of school."  
We spent the rest of the afternoon exploring Hogsmead, and then went back to school. When we got back to school, I got up the nerve to ask Harry if he had heard from Sirius lately.  
"No." he said, surprised that I had asked. "Do you know all about that?"  
"Yes." I said. "Do you think if I owled him he would answer?"  
"Maybe if I wrote that it was ok, and you were my friend. We can use Hedwig."  
"Good idea." I said. "My owl might attract a lot of attention."  
"I've seen your owl." Harry said. "I think it would attract a lot more than a lot of attention."  
"Right." I said. "I don't really need to talk to Sirius yet, but I want to know that I can."  
When Christmas rolled around, I went back to the Orphanage. Lydia was waiting by the fire when I appeared this time. She had grown again, and I had an enjoyable time playing with her. On Christmas morning, I woke up to find Hedwig by my bed. She gave me a letter, and a small box. I opened the letter, and read:  
  
Dear Hannah,  
We didn't want you to think that we forgot you, but we also didn't want the other kids to get jelous if they saw you with a bunch of presents. We decided to shrink all of your presents. They are all in the little box, for you to open whenever is convenient.  
Your Friends,  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry  
"That was sweet." I said softly."  
I decided to wait until I got back to Hogwarts to unshrink my presents. It didn't seem like I had long to wait. I got back to Hogwarts to see that my presents were all exactly what I had wanted. I got a book on Animagi from Hermione, Divination stuff from Harry, and a broomstick servicing kit from Ron. 


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: I own what JKR doesn't  
  
a/n I hope you will find this chapter interesting. It's short but informative. It might clear a few things up for you all.  
  
  
On New year's Eve, Dumbledore asked me to come to his office.  
"Sure." I said. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"Oh, no not at all." Professor Dumbledore assured me. "Let's go into my office."  
We went into his office and sat down.  
"I have looked at your grades for the first half of this year, and I am amazed that you have kept up your perfect scores in every class." Dumbledore said. "I was expecting Hogwarts to be much harder than your old school, but that doesn't seem to be the case."  
"No sir." I said. "It's basically the same."  
"That leaves me with the alternative that you are a very powerful witch." Dumbledore said.  
"That seems reasonable." I said. "Is it really that hard to believe?"  
"It's hard to imagine anyone getting perfect grades." Dumbledore said. "Even you Divination grades are perfect."  
"To get perfect marks in Divination, all I had to do was convince Professor Trelawny that I was a real Seer. She doesn't even check my predictions, not that I've ever made a mistake."  
"So you are really a Seer." Dumbledore said. "And you have never made a mistake on a prediction?"   
"Right." I said.  
I only know of one other Seer who has ever done kept a perfect divination record." Dumbledore said. "Her name was Elizabeth. To stay hidden from Voldemort she used an array of last names. She was born Elizabeth Gryffindor, but she never went by that. Until she was eleven she went by Elizabeth Potter, but when she started at Hogwarts she became Elizabeth Kettle. After Hogwarts she married my son, becoming Elizabeth Dumbledore. Because Dumbledore was a name hated by Voldemort, they became Billy and Elizabeth Prewett, which is how they died."  
I knew I was pale, I felt like I was about to cry. I had known since forever that Dumbledore was my Grandfather, but I hadn't known that he had known about my mother.  
"I'm so sorry." I said, to cover up my emotions."  
"My son remained hidden in much the same way Elizabeth did." Dumbledore continued. "No one knows I had a son. He was born William Dumbledore, but went by Billy Prewett."  
"The Prewetts were killed by Voldemort, right?" I asked.  
"Yes." Dumbledore said. "You remind me of Elizabeth."  
"I wonder why." I said softly.  
"Pardon?" Dumbledore said.  
"I said I wonder why I remind you of her." I said. "She was a great divinator, and saved twenty nine lives with the future changing spell. I'm just a fifth year with good grades."  
"You look like Elizabeth." Dumbledore said. "You are at the level of Seeing that she was at when she was a fifth year with good grades. I can't exactly pinpoint it, but you remind me extraordinarliy of her."  
"I don't know what to say." I said.  
"I'm sorry." Dumbledore said. "Here I am dumping all my grief on a fifth year girl who hardly knows who I'm talking about."  
"I know exactly who you are talking about." I said softly. "My mother."  
"I'm afraid you must be mistaken." Dumbledore said. "Elizabeth never had a child."  
"Evidently she did, because here I am." I said. "I'm sorry she didn't tell you."  
"Why would she not tell me?" Dumbledore asked. "I would be the child's grandfather!"  
"I know." I said. "Hello Grandfather." I gave Dumbledore a hug.  
"But, but..." Dumbledore sputtered. "I think I might have noticed if Elizabeth was pregnant, and my son would have told me."  
"She had an illusion on herself." I said. "My father didn't tell you because Voldemort would have killed you if he had."  
"How would Voldemort know if I knew anything?" Dumbledore asked. "It doesn't make any sense."  
"Voldemort has his ways." I said. "It was undoubtedly a dark spell that he invented. My father trusted my mother on matters of alternate futures."  
"Yes." Dumbledore said. "Quite rightly so."  
"You did see me when I was six months old." I said. "My parents brought me here in disguise. Do you remember?"  
"As I recall, it was quite an unusual day. I do remember Fawkes crying all over a baby I was sure I didn't know. At the time I was mystified." Dumbledore said. "Peter Pettigrew put the cruciatus curse on you?"  
"Yes." I said. "For ten minutes."  
"My word!" Dumbledore said. "I can't believe you survived!"  
"I have a powerful family history." I said. "Do you believe me?"  
"Yes." Dumbledore said. "You have to admit though, it is a difficult thing to discover in one day. I had a feeling that there was something more to you than what you were letting on, but I was not prepared for this!"  
"I know." I said. "I was waiting for the right time to tell you. I wasn't sure how you would react."   
"I hope I will be a good grandfather." Dumbledore said "Let's keep this our little secret for now though. I will see you tonight."  
"Goodbye." I said, standing up.  
The first class after the holidays was Transfiguration. We were doing a review, and I got a little bored, so I stopped paying attention. I drifted into a trance, and was thankful that Professor Heardenlev had taught me how to make sure I didn't say anything out loud.  
I Saw that Voldemort had a group of dark Seers messing with the future again. 'Voldemort has been waiting for the final battle for fifteen long years. He will only wait a year and a half more. He will strike Hogwarts at the end of next school year.'  
I turned white, and then a faint color green. I realized that class was being dismissed. "Stay here." I said to Harry. He looked puzzled but stayed. I waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione, the turned to McGonagall.  
"Professor, we have a problem." I said. "Get Professor   
Dumbledore and Remus."  
She did what I said, knowing that this had to be an emergency. Professors Dumbledore and Lupin came out of the fire a moment later. We all sat down around McGonagall's desk. I started to speak, but stopped immediately, and turned pale.  
I had realized that Voldemort might have a mirror on Harry that would allow him to see and hear everything Harry saw and heard. I magicked pewter confetti all over the room, duplicating it so that not an inch was left uncovered, then I said the spell. It was all in Latin, but as I heard Professor Dumbledore gasp, I realized that he knew what I was doing. After a minute of chanting, I sat down, exhausted.  
"I know you are confused." I said. "So am I. I'll tell you about the spell, but first you need to know some background information. Professor McGonagall, if you tell them, you will be taking a great risk. It's up to you, but will you explain from the founders until 19**?" I asked, naming the year that my mother had entered Hogwarts.  
"Sure." McGonagall said. "Harry, Albus, and Remus, listen closely, and please don't interrupt me. I have no idea what Hannah wants to tell you, but this seems to be an important part of it."  
"Mostly Harry." I said.  
"When Hogwarts was first founded, by Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Slazar Slytherin, the founders all got along." McGonagall started. "Gryffindor and Slytherin were of equal power, each having special gifts. Gryffindor was known for being a powerful Seer, and Slytherin became very good at the Dark Arts."  
"Slytherin wanted control over the wizarding world, and eventually the muggle world, but he knew that Gryffindor would be able to stop him. He wrote in a diary all about his growing rivalry with Gryffindor, and Gryffindor did the same. Slytherin grew to hate Godric. You can still see the rivalry in the houses today."  
"Nobody thought anything about the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry. Sure, the two families never got along, but that was about it, until 1857. In 1857 a Gryffindor Seer predicted that a dark wizard would be born who would continue what Slazar Slytherin wanted to start. The Seer predicted that this wizard would kill any threat to his power, the entire Gryffindor family included."  
"The Gryffindor family took this warning, and disappeared for 70 years, resurfacing under the name of Kettle. This Kettle family was extremely cautious. They knew that it might be possible for this dark wizard to trace them. Whenever anyone had children, they would change the last name of all except one child, and let the one keep his or her last name for a few generations. The Kettle family at this time wanted to have children. The firstborn was a girl. They named her Minerva, and then according to their newly modified tradition, they gave her the last name of McGonagall."  
"Five years later, they decided to have another child. Instead of one more child, they had twins, one boy, and one girl. The girl was Elizabeth Kettle, and the boy they gave the name James Potter. The twins, being boy and girl, were not identical, but they looked a lot alike. When it came time for them to go to Hogwarts, they didn't know what to do. Elizabeth was a Seer, like many of the Gryffindor line had been, but the other two weren't."  
"After much debate the father of the family consulted the future, and decided to risk sending all three of their children to Hogwarts. Risk being the key word.  
"Minerva McGonagall got through Hogwarts without being identified as a Gryffindor. She got a job as a teacher at Hogwarts, and no one has ever found out her true identity. James and Elizabeth, though, are a different story." Hannah, if you would like to continue..."  
"Thanks." I whispered to her.  
"Although they tried, nothing could persuade the Sorting hat to put them in any house besides Gryffindor, or separate houses. They were stuck in the same house, and the same year. They had the same friends, and most of those friends noticed that something was weird between James and Elizabeth. One day, they told their friends that they were both direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor, and that they were twins. Elizabeth had consulted the future first, and found that it would be ok to tell their friends. They took the right precautions, and probably did the right thing." "There was one uncounted on fact though. It is possible to change the future through an immensely complex spell. Among the good friends that James and Elizabeth told their secret to was a traitor. Professor Dumbledore, have you told Professor McGonagall about Peter Pettigrew?"  
"Yes." Professor Dumbledore said. "She knows all about it."  
"Good." I said. "Let's skip a few years here. Elizabeth married Billy Prewett, who was the co-head of Auror team A. They had a daughter, Hannah Prewett/O'Riley. James married Lily Evans, and they were both on Auror team A." and James and Lily had a son, Harry Potter."  
"By this time, Peter Pettigrew had been a spy for Voldemort for a couple of years, but he hadn't told Voldemort yet about the Potters. Finally, Voldemort got a group of dark Seers together, and Peter told Voldemort about James and Elizabeth being Gryffindors."  
"Voldemort set about with a plan to kill these Potters. He had his team of 100 Seers change the future even more. This resulted in tragedy. Elizabeth fixed it up to the best of her ability, but it was still 100 against 1. Without going into details, let's just say that Elizabeth and Billy got killed, and Lily and James got killed."  
"Now that you know about the past, there are a few things I need to know about the present, then I will try to tell you about the future. We have numerous problems here. The first problem is that we have three sides; the light side, the dark side, and the non-believers. Professor Dumbledore, do we have Cornelius Fudge?"  
"No." Professor Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid we don't."  
"Shoot." I said, aware that I was in the presence of two teachers and the Headmaster. "Do we have anyone in the Ministry?"  
"Arthur Weasley." Professor Dumbledore said.  
"That be nice, if we wanted to enchant Muggle toys." I said. "But we don't. Is Azkaban still under the control of the Dementors?"  
"Unfortunately." Professor Dumbledore said.  
I took a deep breath, and said "We need to get them out of there. Is that possible?"  
"Not yet." Professor Dumbledore said.  
"Great." I said sarcastically. "Great. Let me tell you part of our problem. Voldemort has 100 dark Seers messing with the future. They have done damage that I can not undo yet. They must be stopped before they do any more. Does anyone know how we can do that?"  
Professor Dumbledore answered. "We don't even have one Auror team."  
"What!" I shouted. "Not even one! What is Fudge planing, suicide?"  
"He is a foolish man." Professor Dumbledore said.  
"You're telling me!" I said. "This is worse than I thought. What happened to the old gang?"  
"They are mostly unable to fight." Professor Dumbledore said. "The old team."  
"We need Sirius." I said. "He can have a never-ending supply of Polyjuice potion or something."  
"We might be able to arrange that." Professor Dumbledore said.  
"That's a start." I said. "There are fourteen people from Auror team A that are able to fight. We need to let them know what is going on. Let me explain the crisis. Voldemort is gaining strength right and left. He has an army of 100 Seers that can change the future to fit his every need. I didn't know there were 100 Seers in the world with that talent. In fact there probably aren't, and they combine their power. They can change the future, and no one can change it back."  
I turned to Harry and said "Remember at the beginning of the year when I was telling you guys about Neville?"  
"Yeah." Harry said.  
"Well, I'm sure you've figured out by now that my dad was that Billy, and my mum was that Seer. I am going to tell you what she predicted, word for word. 'The final battle will be delayed for seventeen years. It will be Gryffindor versus Slytherin, dark versus light, Harry and Hannah versus Voldemort. Light will overpower the darkness, good will overcome evil. Voldemort shall be gotten rid of once and for all, but his followers will remain. There will always be dark arts, and always users of them, but good is good, while bad is bad.' Any questions?" I asked.  
"Do you mean that you and Harry are going to fight in the final battle?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
"To be sure." I said. "Part of our crisis, though, is when. According to that prediction, it will be at the end of our seventh year. According to what I Saw during Transfiguration, Voldemort's Seers have moved that date up a year. We are know looking at the final battle being at the end of our sixth year. If Voldemort's Seers remain unchecked, we may have Voldemort storming into the castle in five minutes."  
"We have to capture 100 Seers that will easily be forewarned of everything, and can change anything. After we capture them, the worst possible thing for us to do would be to send them to Azkaban as long as it is under Dementor control. It is impossible to capture the Seers at present, it would require someone with the ability to change the future."  
"Aunt Minnie, you could definitely help, if you wish. You don't have the gift of being able to change the future with a spell, but you can do it with your very actions. Harry has the gift, but he just learned that he can read tea leaves. I have been working on it since I was five, but I very recently understood the theory. I can work on it, but it will take a while. Fortunately, my mother wrote down everything she learned, and every tip she had for me. I have her diaries, and a letter she wrote me in the last year of her life."  
"Harry and I need to train for this fight. We also desperately need an Auror team, and a research team. Fifteen years ago, Voldemort would have had to have been hit with the Killing Curse an estimated twenty times before he would be able to be killed. Due to his recent immortality experiment, and his Gryffindor blood, I don't know what we might have to do. Any ideas, any one want to be our teacher?" I asked desperately trying to stay calm.  
"Everyone in this room can help you train." Dumbledore announced. "Is anyone here not immune to truth potions?"  
Harry started to raise his hand, but I pulled it down. "You're immune to them." I said.   
I looked at Lupin, and he said "I'm not immune."  
"You aren't!" I said. "You were a spy!"  
"I know." Lupin said.  
"How far will his word go?" I asked Dumbledore.  
"Not very, I'm afraid." Dumbledore answered.  
"Is there any teacher..." I asked.  
"Severus is immune, and all the others have no links to this mess at all." Dumbledore sighed. "Is Sirius immune?"  
"Yes." Lupin said. "Pettigrew isn't as far as I know."  
"He isn't." I said. "But he will be heavily guarded. Voldemort knows that we could get Fudge to believe us, we would have a lot easier time going against him. He also doesn't want Sirius loose."  
"I'm impressed with your knowledge, Miss O'Riley." Dumbledore said. "We will need that."  
"Can we trust Professor Snape, one hundred percent?" I asked.  
"Yes." Dumbledore said firmly.  
"We will need his help." I said.  
"About that spell I did earlier, it was so that Voldemort wouldn't be able to see or hear anything that goes on in this room, even if he had a mirror on Harry, which I found out he does. It wouldn't have taken so much power otherwise."  
"I'm very impressed that you were able to do it!" Dumbledore said. "It is well above ordinary wizarding level."  
"I almost passed out." I said. "I wouldn't even have attempted it under normal circumstances, but this was an emergency. Professor Dumbledore, do you think you could put it on Harry? A room is one thing, but a person..."  
"Very good idea, Hannah." Dumbledore said. "Harry, come here."  
He performed the spell on Harry, and then, looking at his face, I said "Professor Dumbledore, can you teach us the spell to make a Pensive? Harry here looks like he is about to explode from finding out so much in one day."  
"Absolutely." Dumbledore said. "You can make one that is able to be triggered only by you. First transfigure a basin."  
Every one in the room did as suggested.  
"The spell is 'Memoriseum Alendesrus.' Now just touch your wand to your head, and your thoughts will be gotten so that you don't feel like you are about to explode."  
"Sorry no one told you earlier." I said to Harry.  
"Um, it's ok." Harry said.  
"I think it is time now, for you two young cousins to go back to your classes. Is it ok if we meet here tomorrow after dinner?" Dumbledore asked.  
Everyone nodded, so Harry and I left. 


End file.
